Bark at the Moon
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: SLASH! NOW COMPLETE! Hunter has a decision to make; either sacrifice his friendship with Shawn by telling him his true feelings for him or keep on living a lie. Which will he choose? HHH/HBK
1. Fantasy and Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own the guys

A/N: Contains heavy m/m slash. So if that's not your thing, I advise you to turn away now.

Now, for those of you still reading, enjoy! :)

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Fantasy and Reality_**

There was something about Shawn Michaels; something Hunter just couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was his scruffy, deep voice, or that smile that could brighten your day. Hell, it _always_ brightened Hunter's day. Actually, just having him around made him happy.

Maybe it was his spirit. He was such a good hearted person that Scrooge himself would've had no choice but to love him. Whatever it was, Hunter adored him for it.

"Damn, Shawn you're using all of the hot water," Hunter shouted through the door. "You're not the only one who needs to shower."

The water stopped and he heard Shawn laugh. Or maybe it was his stubborn ways.

Moments later, he was greeted with a very wet Shawn wrapped in only a towel. He smirked at Hunter as he said smugly, "Shower's all yours."

God, he was such a tease.

Hunter sat on the edge of his bed, grabbing clothes out of his bag; occasionally pretending to be interested in what was on television, trying to avoid staring at him. Unfortunately, that didn't work as he still found himself stealing glances at him.

His hair was soaked and draped on his shoulders. Hunter watched as the water dripped down his chest to his lower torso, until it reached the top of his towel that was covering his lower body.

"Well, are you going to take a shower sometime today?" Shawn asked, laughing.

Hunter looked away and stood, grabbing his towel and clothes. He walked passed him briskly, brushing his shoulder against his as he walked into the bathroom.

Hunter closed the door behind him and stripped out of his clothes. He turned the shower on and stepped inside. There was something in the air surrounding him. It was the smell of Shawn. He inhaled the scent, sending a shudder throughout his body.

With the smell of Shawn filling his senses, Hunter began touching himself; hands trailing from his nipples to his stomach, and all the way down to his semi-erect cock; making their way back up.

As the water pounded down on to him; he closed his eyes with the image of Shawn on his mind. Even in his fantasies he was perfect. He pictured them both in the ring; Shawn dressed in his wrestling attire, his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, and he had that patented smirk on his face. That same smirk that drove all the girls crazy; all the girls, and _Hunter_ that is.

_They were wrestling each other, but there was no one else around. No cameras, no announcers, no fans, nobody; just them. Their bodies were pressed firmly together in a sexual matter. Hunter had him pinned to the mat on his back, arms raised high above his head. He then attacked Shawn's lips with his own, releasing his grip on his hands so that he could explore his body._

Fuck, this fantasy was going to be good. He could already tell. Hunter was getting turned on by what his mind had in store next. Using the pouring water as a lubricant, he reached down and slowly began to stroke himself. He hadn't done this in a while, and he knew if he started too quickly, it would be over in just a few strokes.

He didn't want that, he wanted to drag it out as long as possible to get the satisfaction that he needed. He closed his eyes and went back to his fantasy.

_He had his hands in Shawn's hair, pulling at the elastic band that was holding it in place. He ran a hand through it, admiring the silky feel and length of it as Shawn pulled him down for a rough kiss. Hunter's hands worked their way down Shawn's chest, resting on his crotch, grabbing him through the material of his pants._

_Shawn hissed, thrusting up into his hand before flipping them over so that he was now on top. Hunter liked where this was going, it just seemed right to let him be the more dominant of the two._

_Shawn kissed his way down his body, leaving a trail of wetness behind. Hunter shivered; he gasped and tried to sit up when he felt him breathing heavily over his crotch. Shawn looked up at him, licking his lips, and then he began to mouth him through the material of his trunks._

_Hunter felt as if he were going to burst out of his wrestling trunks, he was so hard. He arched his hips up, wanting nothing more than to feel Shawn's lips wrapped around him._

_"Fuck," he moaned. "Take them off already."_

_Shawn laughed, not stopping his cruel teasing. Only when Hunter's moans started to sound like a cry of need did he finally remove his trunks. Shawn took his hardened cock in his hand, licking around the base before finally devouring him._

Hunter's pumps increased as his breath became ragged. He had his other hand firmly placed on the wall in front of him, trying to grasp on to something. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted, no... he _needed_ to finish this dream. He hadn't even gotten to him and Shawn fucking yet.

He swallowed down a groan in fear that Shawn would hear him. That was the last thing he wanted, Shawn knowing that he jacked off in the shower while he sat in the other room unaware. Okay, so he didn't really care if he knew he jacked off in the shower, he just didn't want to accidentally have his name fall from his lips.

He needed to get back to his fantasy.

_Shawn had climbed his way back up his body and started kissing him again. Hunter didn't notice that he had worked his own pants off until his legs were thrown over his shoulders and he could feel Shawn's erection probing at his entrance..._

Hunter came hard. The thought of getting that far with him made him explode in his fist, groaning long and deep in his throat. He let go of his now limp cock and slapped both hands against the tiles in front of him, feeling sated. That orgasm was certainly overdue. He took a couple of more minutes to actually wash off before finally getting out of the shower.

He dried himself off and got dressed. He opened the door to the bathroom only to find Shawn standing right in front of him, his face a mask of confusion and wonder.

Hunter suddenly felt self conscience.

"What's your problem?" he asked, walking past him. "You look like you seen a ghost or something."

Oh shit! Had he slipped and said something he wasn't suppose to?

No, he didn't... he couldn't.

"Well... uhh... I..." Shawn stuttered. "It's just that... I heard..."

He turned to him. "You heard what, Shawn? Just spit it out already." Hunter said becoming both agitated, and nervous.

"I know this might sound a bit… strange, but I could've sworn I heard you say my name when you were in the shower." He said finally, voice low and calm.

Hunter felt as if he might faint. Actually, that didn't seem too bad right about now. His worst nightmare had come true, and now he had the choice of playing it off and calling Shawn insane or telling him the truth.

He stood perfectly still, too afraid to move or glance at Shawn's face. He licked his lips which seemed to be dry, and he let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"What?" He asked after a moment of dreadful silence.

"Yeah, it was weird because it sounded like you were moaning it." He said "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Why wasn't there a secret dungeon in the floor for him to fall through right now? That sounded a lot better than having to be here.

He shook and gasped lightly at the feel of Shawn's warm hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me." He said softly.

Hunter reluctantly looked up at the older man, eyes glassed over from the tears that were threatening to fall. "I don't know what to tell you." He said ashamed.

"The truth would be best."

Hunter sighed. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and began. "For as long as I can remember, I've felt something for you. No matter what stupid shit I get into, you're always there. You never judge or criticize me, you're always there to listen to me bitch and moan about whatever when nobody else gives a damn. And not to mention you're a wonderful guy who is smart, funny, caring, beau--" He stopped himself before he could say the word 'beautiful'. He didn't want to creep him out more than he already was.

He quickly looked down at the ground again, blushing; his cheeks turning three different shades of red. He chewed on his lower lip as he waited for the outraged yelling, maybe even a blow to the jaw.

Minutes passed and Shawn still hadn't spoken. Hunter wiped the tears from his eyes, and walked past him, still avoiding looking at him. "Forget that I said anything".

He knew he shouldn't have told him, his first instinct was to just keep mum, but no, he had to go all emotional and girly. He needed to get away from him… fast. He grabbed his keys off the table and headed to the door, but before he could open it, Shawn grabbed his arm, and turned him towards him.

Hunter focused his attention back on the ground as soon as he was face to face with him.

Shawn stared at him, smiling. He put his finger under his chin, lifting it so that he was looking at him. Then he leaned in, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Hunter's mind was at a million places at once. He really wanted to keep kissing him, but just couldn't because there were so many questions he needed answered. As much as it hurt him to back away from his sweet lips, he did. "You're not… I thought… I don't understand." He said trying to comprehend just what exactly was going on.

Shawn laughed softly. "Well, I guess it's my turn to confess something to you." He leaned in close again, and whispered softly against his lips "I feel the exact same way about you as you do about me."

Hunter felt as if he couldn't breathe. Not only was Shawn's lips so close to his own, but he had just admitted that he shared feelings for him as well. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked in almost a nervous whisper.

"Wherever you want to." He replied before kissing him again, this time with more lust.

If this were a dream, Hunter never wanted to wake up.

**So, how is it so far?? Please let me know by leaving a review.**


	2. When 2 Become 1

**Warning: Chapter contains heavy m/m loving. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the guys. Lyrics that appear in this chapter are owned by the Spice Girls and their song '2 Become 1' from their _Spice_ album.

A/N: Gah, I suck. I don't know why I didn't post this earlier like I said I would. Sorry about that. Well, here it is. Thanks to Kat (KatRoadkill) for helping me decide where to go with the ending. Because trust me, I had something totally different. LOL. Eh, enough of my babbling. Thanks to all who have read/reviewed/alert/favorited this story. It means alot. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: When 2 Become 1_**

'_Candle light and soul forever__a dream of you and me together. __Say you believe it, say you believe it. __Free your mind of doubt and danger, __be for real don't be a stranger. __We can achieve it, we can achieve it'_

They continued their heavy make out session as Shawn led them to one of the beds; pushing Hunter's chest lightly, causing him to fall on to the mattress with a light 'thud'.

He sat up on his elbows, and watched with half-lidded eyes as Shawn removed his shirt. He literally had to keep himself from drooling as the older man's broad chest was exposed to him. He loved his chest for some odd reason, it was just one of his _many _favorite body parts on him.

Shawn smiled at the look he was giving him. He joined him on the bed, laying next to him and pulling him on top, pulling off his shirt as they continued to kiss.

As soon as he felt his hands land on the zipper of his pants, Hunter began to freak out; his body becoming stiff above Shawn's. Were they really going to go all the way?

Shawn could sense that he was unsure, and stopped his actions. "I'll stop if you want me to. We don't have to jump into something you're not ready for." He said, his voice genuine.

Hunter thought for a moment, chewing his lower lip like he always did when he was nervous or thinking about something. He looked Shawn in the eyes. "No, I want you to keep going." he said assuring him. "I've just never done this with… you know… with a guy before. I don't want to disappoint you." He dipped his head, embarrassed, and a bit nervous that Shawn would decide to bail on him.

It was quite for what felt like eternity, but was only a few seconds in reality.

"You mean to tell me that a sexy guy like yourself is a virgin?" Shawn mused all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

Hunter smiled to himself; from either being called sexy or the fact that it was true that he was a virgin, he wasn't sure. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, then, I'll be sure to be extra careful with you then." Shawn said, thrusting his hips up, rubbing their crotches together.

Though confined by his jeans, Hunter could still feel the hardness of Shawn's erection pressing up against his. He suddenly felt the urge to just rip both of their clothes off, just so that their skin would be touching. He stood from the bed, and started removing the rest of his clothes, moving really slow, and putting on quite a striptease for Shawn. Who had been watching, and enjoying it thoroughly.

When he stripped of his last bit of clothing, he laid on the bed on his back, arms high above his head, legs spread slightly.

Shawn quickly made work of the rest of his own clothes, and just stood there for a moment to stare at the sight before him. He looked so wanton, and beautiful lying there.

"You going to keep staring at me or are you going to fuck me?"

Shawn laughed, and re-joined him on the bed; covering Hunter's body with his own. He kissed him deep; his tongue exploring every crevice of the younger man's mouth. Their hard cocks rubbing together as they grinded into each other, never breaking their mouths away from each other.

'_Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on. __'Cause tonight is the night when two become one'_

It was getting a little hot… too hot. Hunter reluctantly turned his head away, gasping for air. His lungs felt tight, like he had been holding his breath for an hour. He sucked in as much air as possible while Shawn leaned over the bed, reaching into his gym bag; rummaging around in it until he retrieved the bottle of lube. He flipped the top and poured some on his fingers as Hunter wiggled anxiously underneath him. Shawn used his other hand to soothe him, running it gently up and down his chest while he guided his lubed fingers down to his entrance, probing gently.

Hunter nearly passed out when he felt one of his fingers press inside of him. It didn't really hurt, it just felt… _weird_, but in a good way. Shawn gently rocked the finger back and forth, running his unoccupied hand up and down his side.

"I'm going to add another one, think you can take it?" He asked, stopping his actions.

Hunter nodded frantically. "Yes, yes, just get on with it, please."

Shawn chuckled heartily. "Good things come to those who wait." He said, gently adding a second finger.

"Please, I've waited for you long enough. I need you _now._" Hunter practically pleaded, pushing down on his fingers.

"Are you sure?"

Hunter nodded.

Shawn stilled his fingers, and removed them. Sitting up on his knees, he grabbed the lube again; liberally slicking his cock. He grabbed Hunter's legs, and put them over his shoulders. "Take a deep breath for me." He said, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

And Hunter did just that; sucking in a huge breath as Shawn began to push in, then letting it go in a low hiss. He closed his eyes, and squeezed Shawn's hand. It felt as if he was being ripped apart, but at the same time there was the burning sensation. Then it stopped, Shawn was still so he could get use to the intrusion.

Shawn ran his hand over Hunter's cheek, and he opened his eyes. "Move Shawn." He said, voice dripping with desire and want.

_'I need some love like I never needed love before (wanna make love to ya baby). I had a little love, now I'm back for more (wanna make love to ya baby). Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be'_

He knew he needed this as much as he did. He leant down and kissed him as he pulled almost all the way out, and gently pushed back in.

Hunter threw his head back and groaned. "Fuck! Shawn…"

Shawn pressed his lips to his neck, sucking and biting at the exposed flesh; marking him as his. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to move faster… harder!" Hunter huffed, squeezing onto his hand; looking him in the eyes. He could see Shawn was holding back a bit. He leaned up to whisper seductively into his ear. "Go ahead, I won't break."

Shawn growled deep. That was all he needed to hear. He picked up the pace, fucking into him as if his life depended on it; angling his thrusts, trying to hit that spot inside of him that would make him scream.

When he found it, there was no mistaking it. Hunter let out a scream that Shawn knew he would deny making later on. The sound made Shawn hot as hell. So he continue to hit that spot, Hunter's screams becoming more hitched and broken as his orgasm was creeping near.

"Shawn… I need to… I need…" He couldn't finish his sentence, the pleasure becoming too much.

"I know what you need, babe." Shawn assured, wrapping his hand around his cock, and stroking at the same pace that he was fucking him. "Let go. Come for me."

Hunter was a writhing mess against the mattress, unable to speak or think. He felt his stomach tighten, his back arch into a bow as his orgasm hit him full force. "Shawn!" He wailed, as Shawn continued to stroke him; milking him until he knew it was becoming too much.

Watching him, and feeling the way his muscles contracted around his cock had Shawn gripping Hunter's hips; thrusting harder than before. A few more thrusts and he was coming, Hunter's name being drawn from his lips in a long moan; his eyes closed. As he started to come down, he murmured. "God, I love you." He opened his eyes, and pulled out, lying beside Hunter who had become quite.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Shawn asked, his heart beginning to pound in his chest with worry. He searched his face for any type of emotion, and what he saw was confusion, and hurt.

"Do you mean it?" He said, finally.

"Do I mean what?"

"When you said that you loved me. You didn't mean it, did you?" He asked, voice shaking as if he were nervous about what his answer might be.

Shawn pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. "I did mean it. I do love you, Hunter, always have."

"So, there's a possibility of us being together?" Hunter asked, hopefully.

Shawn smiled. "Of course, you're all mine now."

Hunter shuddered at his words, and placed a kiss on his chest. "I love you, too Shawn."

"I know you do, babe. Now get some sleep, we're going to enjoy our day off," He said, kissing the top of his head. "And besides, that was just the beginning. I'm not done with you yet."

Hunter sighed happily, getting cozy in his lovers' arms, and falling into a blissful sleep. He couldn't wait to see what this man had in store for him.

'_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be. __It's the only way to be'_

**Well, what do you think? Feedback is much appreciated.**


	3. The Morning After

Warning: Slash! Not your kind of thing? Then what the hell are you doing on chapter 3 :)

A/N: Woo! Thank goodness for energy drinks (for keeping me up 'til wee hours in the morning to write this chapter) and Madonna (for making such amazing music to keep me entertained while writing this)! Anywho, I've decided to keep going with this story. I know where I want it to end up. So I hope you all decide to stick with me while I do some twists and a HUGE turn with this. **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You rock!**

Enough of my babbling, own with the story.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Morning After_**

Hunter amazed him to no end. The way he was able to play one of the toughest, meanest guys on camera, but behind the scenes it was a totally different story. When the cameras were off, he was one of the most genuine and shyest people there was. That's not to say he wasn't a serious hot head if you pissed him off though.

Shawn smiled, staring down at his lover who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He had to keep fighting the urge to fuck him in his sleep when he would wiggle around innocently, his ass rubbing against Shawn's cock. He did it again, and Shawn leaned down and licked at the marks on his neck he had made yesterday.

Just thinking about yesterday got him incredibly hard. He had kept true to his word, and made sure that they both had enjoyed their day off.

Hunter groaned, and mumbled something, but didn't wake up. Shawn nuzzled against his neck, gripping his ass underneath the covers.

Hunter sighed, he was tired and sore. He wasn't about to give him what he wanted so easily, he had to work for it.

"Not now Shawn, I'm trying to sleep." Hunter said with a yawn, swatting his hands away. "Maybe later."

Shawn sat back and grinned. "Playing hard to get, I see." He then wrapped his arms around his front; hands gripping his cock, and giving it a firm squeeze. He chuckled lightly, when Hunter turned his face into his pillow and moaned lightly.

"I have to get up." Hunter breathed as he let him go.

He got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom to shower. When he returned minutes later, Shawn noticed a slight limp in his walk and he frowned. "You okay?"

Hunter nodded his head, sitting on the edge of the bed, wincing slightly. "I'm just a bit sore, nothing I can't handle though." He looked over at him, and smiled. "I'm fine, really. How about we go get some breakfast? I'm starving."

Shawn gave him a small smile, and nodded. "Sure." He said, standing to head into the bathroom. Just as he shut the door, he heard Hunter ask aloud.

"So, we're going together?"

Confused, Shawn stepped back into the room. "What?"

"Do we go to breakfast together, or you know separate so that people won't notice?" He asked softly, head dipped slightly.

Shawn knew what this was about. Hunter was afraid he was going to be treated like all of Shawn's old boyfriends. They meant the world to him behind closed doors, but in public, in front of others, they were nobody. He shook his head. "No, we're going to go together. I told you yesterday, you're different than the other guys. You mean something to me, I'm not going to treat you like that."

Shawn squatted down in front of him. "Hunter…?"

Hunter leaned forward and kissed him none to gently. "I would've jumped on you, and done that, but I'm kinda having a hard time moving thanks to you." He said, laughing.

Shawn smirked. "I would've _loved_ for you to jump on me, but don't blame the fact that you can't on me Mr. 'Harder… faster'."

Hunter gasped, blushing. "Go take your damn shower." He said, laughing, playfully pushing at Shawn's chest.

Shawn stood and walked back into the bathroom, smiling as he heard him call out.

"And don't take all day."

__________________________________________

After breakfast, Hunter decided to go to the gym with Shawn.

Hunter walked slowly, trying not to make his limp noticeable to others. No matter how hard he tried, it was obviously still noticeable that he had finally "given it up", as some of his co-workers had called out.

Shawn slowed down a bit to let him catch up. He walked close to him, and whispered. "Ignore them, they're assholes."

Hunter nodded, waiting by the lockers as Shawn stood in the line to sign in. He squatted down to put Shawn's car keys in his bag. When he stood back up, he felt a hard body against his back that he knew all too well.

"Hi, Dave." He said, not even having to turn around.

The animal smacked him on the ass, causing him to hiss in pain. He then leaned down and said, "So it's true, huh? You've really given up the goods. Who's the lucky guy?"

Hunter turned to him. "I don't see how that's any of your damn business."

Dave placed his hand on his ass, squeezing it lightly, reveling in the painful noise he made. "Oh, you know how it's my business." He pulled Hunter closer to him, examining his neck before tracing the outline of the marks there with his fingers. "Damn, he marked you up pretty good. Not as well as I can, though."

Shawn looked over from his place in line, and couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Dave and Hunter were close friends, but him touching Hunter like that made his blood boil. He got out of line and walked over to them, clearing his throat to get the two's attention.

Hunter looked over at him, blushing and stepping back from Dave.

"It's him? He's the lucky son of a bitch?" Dave asked, shocked and a bit amused.

Hunter didn't need to answer him with words, it was written all over his face.

Shawn hated seeing him embarrassed and uncomfortable, so he placed a protective hand on his hip. Glaring right into Dave's eyes as he knocked his hand from Hunter's body. "Come on, I don't feel like working out anymore. Let's go back to the hotel." He said, a bit of anger and bite in his tone. He retrieved his bag from the floor, and lead Hunter to the door.

The ride back to the hotel was quite, and dreadful. Once they were back in their room, Shawn suddenly felt terrible for getting so jealous. He couldn't help it though, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Dave had touched him… in public!

"What the hell was that all about?" Hunter asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know, babe. You tell me."

"Oh, what the hell is that suppose to mean, Shawn? I'm not the one who went all jealous boyfriend over nothing."

"Nothing!? Are you serious? He was _touching_ you, and you were _letting_ him." Shawn exclaimed. "How the hell else was I suppose to react?"

"That's just Dave. That's how he is." Hunter said, trying to shrug off the conversation.

"Don't give me that bullshit Hunter. He's not that way with any of the other guys, but you." Then a thought dawned on him that made him worry "There something going on between you two?"

There was silence again until Shawn demanded, voice loud and powerful. "Is there something going on between the two of you I should know about?"

More silence until Hunter finally sighed, and stated softly, voice almost a whisper. "He was my first love."

Shawn shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Hunter sighed, and spoke a little louder. "We dated a few years ago."

"That's not what you said before. You said he was your first love. I thought I…"

"Not like that! You were my _first,_you know, sexually, but he was my first love emotionally. He was the one who made me realize who I really am." He ran a hand through his hair and continued. "He still means a lot to me, but not the same way as you."

Shawn just stood there, that jealous feeling coming back, but it quickly washed over when he saw the hurt look on Hunter's face.

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I didn't mean to yell, and get so crazy like that." He sighed, joining him on the bed. "I've never been so jealous before in my life. It's just that I don't want to have to share you with others now that I've got you. I want you all to myself."

"You've got me. I'm all yours, remember?" He said, smiling a little, pointing at his neck.

"Hmm… those are looking a little faded to me." Shawn smirked, lying Hunter on his back. "Let me make some new ones."

Hunter groaned as he started licking and sucking at his neck all the while his mind kept trying to push away all the things he knew he needed to tell Shawn, but just couldn't.

Soon, but not now.

**Hmmm... what could he be keeping from Shawn? We'll have to wait and see. Remember, feedback is love**


	4. Drowned World Substitute for Love

Disclaimer: I still own nobody that you recognize. *sigh*

A/N: Woot! Woot! FINALLY! A new freaking chapter! Sorry I made you guys wait so long, but thanks to all that have been reviewing. You rock! And I promise to not make you wait for another update that long again. Girl Scout Honors.

Anyway, enough of me yeah? Get on to the reading and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Drowned World / Substitute for Love**_

The thing, whatever it was that had began between Shawn and Dave at the gym three months ago, had quickly escalated into something more. In front of the camera, their feud was over Shawn's match at WrestleMania in which he ended the career of Dave's mentor, Ric Flair, but in reality they knew it had nothing to do with him. It was all about Hunter.

Dave had tried to be the bigger man and apologize to Shawn, but he just wasn't having it. Shawn wasn't falling for his bullshit, but Hunter was. As a matter of fact, Hunter had taken the larger man's side, getting onto Shawn's case.

"God, Shawn. The man apologized to you and you just throw it back in his face." Hunter said, putting on his shirt, "Why couldn't you accept it when you had the chance?"

Shawn groaned. "I know Dave, he didn't mean it…"

"Then why would he say it?" Hunter interrupted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Shawn shrugged and couldn't help but smile. They were arguing like an old married couple.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Hunter asked, obviously annoyed.

"Why have we been arguing so much lately?"

Hunter dropped his arms down to his sides, and frowned. "I don't know. Do you think this could be a sign that maybe this isn't going to work?"

Shawn's smile quickly faded as he opened his arms in an invitation. "Come here."

Hunter walked over to him as Shawn pulled him close, cradling his body against the front of his. Hunter laid his head on his chest and sighed.

Shawn spoke. "Of course this is going to work. We're meant to be. Why do you think it took so long for us to actually happen? Even though it may feel as if fate is trying to keep us apart right now." He looked at his face, intertwining their fingers before continuing. "This thing between Dave and I will blow over eventually and we'll forget all about it and move on. Now," He said, changing his tone to a more happier one with a bit of seductiveness. "How about I help you take your mind off all of this?"

Hunter sat up, smiling as Shawn worked his hand into the front of his pants, wrapping his hand firmly around his cock. "I would love for you too, but didn't you promise to meet some of the guys at the gym?"

Shawn pouted, jerking his hand slowly. "Damn, I did didn't I? Why don't you come with me?"

"I… can't. I have a meeting about Adam and I's current storyline," he said moaning softly, "But if it ends on time, I'll come by. Now will you stop doing that? You're gonna get me in the mood."

Shawn laughed, speeding up the pace of his hand instead of ceasing like asked. "That's my whole motive, babe."

Hunter removed his hand and straddled his hips as they began kissing.

The sudden sound of his ringing cell phone made both men groan in frustration.

"Ignore it. Whoever it is, can wait." Shawn said in between placing kisses on his jaw bone.

He let it ring a minute longer, then Hunter reluctantly got off of him, went over to his bag and retrieved the meddling device. He flipped the phone open, looking down at the name of the caller.

"Shit." He said softly. Nervous, he flipped the phone shut, stuffing it back into his bag. He turned to Shawn.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. Person hung up." He said, grabbing his jacket off of the chair.

"I should probably be getting down to the gym. I've got a huge match tonight that I need to get ready for." Shawn said, standing from the bed and walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him toward him, giving him a quick kiss.

Hunter sighed as he watched him walk out the door. He grabbed his phone out of his bag, got his jacket and keys and soon left their hotel room, too.

_____________________________

Hunter finally approached his car in the parking lot after the meeting to head to the gym with Shawn. When he got in and closed the door, he suddenly felt as if he weren't the only person in the vehicle. He looked in his rearview mirror, a loud gasp escaping his lips.

"For the love of fucking Pete! What the _hell_ are you doing in my car?!" He practically yelled at the figure in his backseat as he jumped so high out of his seat, he was afraid he would go through the roof.

"I've missed you too, precious." The figure said, trying to bite back a laugh at Hunter's reaction. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"How did you get in here? No, better yet, why did you even waste your time? What do you want?" Hunter asked anxiously looking around to make sure the parking lot was empty. He didn't want any of his co-workers getting the wrong idea and then going to tell Shawn what they _thought_ was going on. He then turned to face the man in his backseat.

He just sat there silently, taking in Hunter's face, trying to imprint his beauty into his mind.

"Umm… hello? Earth to Jericho. You're still kinda sort of sitting in my car and I don't know why." Hunter said suddenly, quickly turning away from his uncomfortable gaze.

Chris still didn't say anything as he climbed into the front passenger seat. He leaned over, cupping Hunter's face in his hand as he said finally. "It's been too long." Then he closed the gap, pressing his lips to his in a gentle kiss.

A kiss that only lasted a mere second. Hunter pulled back. "Get out of my fucking car! Don't you think I've been ignoring your phone calls for a reason?"

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Chris said frantically. "I mean, I did, but not like that."

"You've got five fucking seconds to get out or…" Hunter began through gritted teeth.

"Okay… okay. Just let me explain first." He said, putting up his hands in a gesture to try and calm him down a bit. "It's actually quite simple, I've missed you these past three years. I mean, after our relationship ended, I was devastated, that's why I requested to be released. I needed some time to clear my head and think. I couldn't handle having to see you everyday, and yet no that I no longer could have you."

Hunter frowned at the sadness in his voice. "I'll admit, Chris after our relationship ended I was pretty upset about it too. For the longest time actually."

"So you know how I'm feeling? Know why I need you back in my life so badly?" He said, placing a hand on Hunter's thigh, rubbing it soothingly.

Hunter looked down at his hand then gently moved it. "No, I can't say that I know how you're feeling because I don't anymore. I've moved on. I'm over you." He said, a gentle tone taking over his voice.

Chris sat there in disbelief for a moment before finally opening the car door and stepping out of it. He turned and looked at Hunter again. "Well, you might've moved on, but just so you know I still love you." He shut the door, walking away.

Hunter could feel his chest tighten as the tears began stinging at the back of his eyes. He took a few minutes to compose himself before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

_____________________________

The sound of the door closing caught Shawn's attention as he looked up from the television to see Hunter standing at the door, a nervous and scared look on his face. He quickly got off of the bed and went over to him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked frantically, becoming livid at the thought of someone hurting him in any kind of way. It was almost kind of scary how protective he was of him.

"After your match tonight, we need to talk." Hunter said softly.

His words made him extremely nervous but he nodded his head. "Okay. You sure you don't want to talk about it now?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want you to be stressed out before your big match." Hunter said then trying to lighten up the situation so that he wouldn't become suspicious. "You've got a Stretcher Match against big Dave, you're gonna need to be focused as much as possible."

Shawn laughed, letting a shuddering breath. "Yeah, you're right." He pulled Hunter to the bed, removing his jacket for him on their way. He moved in to kiss him, but Hunter turned his face away.

"Hey, no kiss?" Shawn asked, frowning kissing the side of his jaw.

"You need to be resting right now. Besides, you and I both know where a kiss always leads to, and you're going to need all of your stamina for tonight." He laid down on his side, as he added, "So no, no kiss."

Shawn laughed, lying beside him so that they were face to face. "Alright, but when I win, you owe me hot, celebratory sex all night." He said teasingly on a yawn.

Hunter didn't reply, instead just put on a smile as he buried his face in Shawn's chest, and sighed deeply. It didn't take long for Shawn to fall asleep. And it was then that Hunter replied.

"That's only if you'll still love me."

_____________________________

The match had been a lot more violent than Hunter had anticipated, and at one point it looked like Shawn had threw his back out when he took a nasty bump to the entrance ramp. That had been the scariest part of the match to Hunter, but Shawn got back up, letting the officials know that he was fine. With no energy left in his body, he somehow still managed to super kick Dave onto the stretcher and get him out of the arena for the win.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Shawn asked, interrupting his thoughts. They left the arena and went to their hotel as soon as Shawn got his back cleared by the trainers. He had tried to make Hunter live up to that plan he had suggested earlier, but Hunter kept blanking out. Droning in between being there with him and then being back at the arena where he was able to think, collect his thoughts alone.

He took a deep breath, and sighed. There was no point in trying to avoid it any longer. He was pretty sure he was going to find out one way or another. It's best if he heard it from him, heard the truth.

"Hunter, what is it? Are you breaking up with me or something?" He asked, shoulders tensing up.

His eyes widened with fear. "God, no! I love you too much."

Shawn seemed to relax in his chair at his words. "I love you too, babe. Please, tell me what's going on. The suspense is seriously killing me. What, did you cheat on me?"

Hunter shook. "Well, not exactly…"

"What do you mean not exactly?" Shawn asked, the anger rising in his voice as he felt his shoulders tense up again.

"Well, I didn't sleep with him. I just kissed him." He then quickly added, correcting himself. "I mean _he_ kissed me."

There was that jealous feeling again. "'Just kissed?' You 'just kissed' someone else?" He snarled. "Oh yeah, that's no big deal as long as they didn't fuck you right?"

"Shawn, please…" Hunter said hurt.

"Who was it? I wanna know who the fuck it was! Probably the same asshole that's been calling your phone like crazy lately, right?"

"Just let me explain…" Hunter cried.

"Explain later. Right now I wanna know who it was." He said, trying to calm down but couldn't when Hunter failed to give him an answer quick enough. "Who was it?!" Shawn yelled, deep voice rumbling throughout the room.

It was silent aside from their breathing before Hunter finally said, feeling defeated. "Jericho."

Then that jealous feeling left Shawn to make room for the pure hatred that seemed to be seeping in rapidly at the sound of his name.

There was another moment of dreadful silence until Hunter spoke up again. "He was waiting for me in the parking lot after my meeting and it happened. He then told me that he hasn't gotten over me and that he still l-loves me."

"You know, it's funny how you know all about my past and yet it seems that I don't know shit about you." Shawn said coldly, getting up from the chair and storming out of the door, slamming it powerfully behind him that it shook the room.

Hunter sat on the edge of the bed, letting the tears fall from his eyes, body shaking violently. He would understand if Shawn didn't come back tonight, but he didn't know what he would do if that were the case.

_____________________________

It had been hours since he stormed out on Hunter, and he had spent his time in a local bar, drinking. He was buzzed, barely able to see straight as he flirted with the hot young bartender with the physic of an athlete. He looked to be in his mid twenties, long jet black hair that was slicked back into a ponytail.

"Man, come on, you need to get some rest."

Shawn looked over at Matt and pushed him. "Fuck off, Hardy. I'm just going to have a little fun." He said, smirking at the bartender who winked at him.

"No, what you're going to do is make the biggest mistake of your life. Don't sacrifice what you have with Hunter over some fight."

Shawn glared at him. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. So how about you go on and leave me alone so I can enjoy my night?" He said, sliding off of the stool.

"You ready to get out of here?" Shawn asked, staring back at the bartender who simply nodded his head, grabbing his coat and following Shawn out of the bar.

**A/N: Please, do let me know what you thought of this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. Sorry about the cliff hanger. hehe**


	5. Confessions of the Broken Hearted

**Warning: Chapter contains smexy m/m loving.**

Disclaimer: I _still_ own nobody mentioned. How sad is that? psht.

A/N: First and foremost HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :) Okay, now that that's out of the way, here's the next chapter just like I promised. Yeah, it took awhile but it didnt take as long this time, eh? LOL. I've got something huge coming up with this story, so I do hope you all will stay tuned. Hope you all enjoy the update. Happy reading!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Confessions of the Broken Hearted**_

He couldn't do it, he just couldn't do it. He knew that no matter how upset and angry he was at Hunter, there was no way in the world he could hurt him like this. He tried letting the alcohol take over, tried telling himself that this was okay, because he had done it first, but that still wasn't enough to make him go through with it. Sure, he was angry at Hunter for hurting him, but really all he did was kiss a guy. He didn't do what Shawn was so close to doing with the young bartender.

But then again Hunter didn't just kiss any guy, he kissed the one guy Shawn loathed more than anything else. He probably wouldn't have flipped out as much if it had been Dave or somebody else. Or better yet, if he didn't kiss _anyone_ that wasn't him, that would be great, too.

After they left the bar, Shawn checked them into a hotel nearby. At first he was all over Jason (or was his name Josh?), kissing him, touching all over his fit body with no regret. It wasn't until they were on the bed removing each others clothes that Shawn finally came to his senses.

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked aloud, startling the young man on top of him. "No, no this is wrong." He said, grabbing the man by the hips and placing him next to him.

"What's so wrong about it? You obviously don't love your boyfriend…"

"What the fuck do you mean I obviously don't love my boyfriend?" Shawn yelled. He was drunk enough to the point that he would kick this guys ass. "I love him more than anything else in the world."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Then why are you here with me?"

Shawn couldn't answer that one. He just stared at the man, dumbfounded. Without another word, he got off of the bed, grabbed his shirt off of the floor, threw it on and stumbled out of the door.

_____________________________

He wasn't sure when he had finally drifted off to sleep. Between crying, staring at the clock, and quick glances at the door to see if he would come back, his mind was all over the place. He sat up, stretching his arms while looking around the room. He wasn't there, nor was there any sign that he had been back.

Hunter sighed aloud, he could only imagine where he was. He looked at the clock. It was only a few hours after Shawn had left, there was still time which meant that he would probably come back.

There was a knock on the door that made Hunter jump. Who could it possibly be at this time of the night? It couldn't be Shawn. Why would he be knocking? Unless he lost his key or something. Yeah, that was it. He just misplaced his key.

He opened the door, all hope in his eyes fading. It wasn't him, it was actually the last person he wanted to see right now.

He made to shut the door, but the figure on the other side put his hand on it to prevent it from closing.

"Jericho…" Hunter said, sounding defeated. "What do you want now?" He stepped aside, letting him into the room and closing the door behind him. He stood by the table, arms folded in front of his chest as he watched Chris sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I wanted to apologize again about the other day in your car. I was completely out of line. I mean, I didn't mean to just spring all of that on you like that after all these years."

Hunter stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he wanted to trust him or not. "For some reason, I just don't think you mean it."

"Why do you say that?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Because I know you, Chris."

Chris smiled, laughing softly. "Okay, you got me. I'm not sorry about the other day. I'm still thinking about that kiss," He said, eyes becoming hazed and dreamy as if he were daydreaming, "The feel of your soft lips against mine again, it just made me so…"

"Okay, I think I got it. Thanks." Hunter interrupted, he knew where he was going with this conversation. It was time to change the subject before it went too far. He sighed. "I have a boyfriend, I thought I made that clear already."

Chris frowned. "I know, but it's just hard to grasp onto after what we had. And I know this sounds selfish, but I keep telling myself that you and him won't last." He could see the anger playing across his face. "Don't take that the wrong way, but it's just that I truly feel as if you and I are destined to be together."

"I feel the same way about me and…" He hesitated, he didn't know that he was dating Shawn. "My boyfriend. I just want you and me to be friends. That's it, nothing more."

Chris sighed, thinking for a moment before giving in to Hunter's pleading voice. "Yeah, okay. Friends."

Suddenly the door to the room swung open, Shawn standing on the other side.

The room was suddenly so tense with hatred that Hunter felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Chris stood, keeping his eyes on Hunter as he walked to the door. "I'll see you around." He then stared down Shawn for a second with a look that was deadly before walking out, leaving the two alone.

Hunter let out a breath and began before Shawn could speak. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not true, okay? We were just talking."

"About what?" Shawn asked, bitter.

"About us."

"What!?"

"No. Not like that, I mean we were talking about me and him just being friends and that's it." Hunter stopped, suddenly becoming angry when he remembered that he had slept alone, worried about him. "And where the hell have you been?"

"Out drinking."

"No shit, I can smell it on your breath from over here. There's no way you were just drinking for seven fucking hours! Where the hell were you? Who were you with?"

Shawn took a good look at him and could tell that he had been a mess while he was gone. He felt bad, he didn't mean to make him worry. He felt even worst for what he was about to tell him. "I was so mad at you that I went and got drunk, picked up some bartender, and rented a room…"

Hunter felt as if he had been punched the heart. "Oh God…"

"We didn't have sex, I mean, we were close but then I thought of you and I just couldn't do it. I don't think even if you had done more than just kissed _him_, I still wouldn't have done it. I can't hurt you like that, ever."

Hunter walked over to him, standing in front of him nervously. "I'm sorry, Shawn."

Shawn shook his head, pulling him towards him. "No, I'm sorry. My temper just keeps getting the best of me and I don't stop to actually listen to you. I hate this feeling, I hate being so jealous that it ends up hurting you instead of protecting you."

Hunter smiled softly, kissing him on the lips. "How about this, we just let everything that's happened go? I know you don't feel like thinking about me and _him_, and I don't want to think about almost losing you to some hot, young bartender."

Shawn chuckled. "I'm more than willing to do that. And you're not going to lose me to some hot, young bartender, I promise. I love you."

"Good. So how about you show me how much you love me?" Hunter asked, seductively. He stepped away from him, and started removing his clothes. When he was done, he laid down on the bed on his back.

Shawn shrugged out of his clothes, a soft, loving smile on his face. He grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer before joining him on the bed. He slicked up his fingers, placing them at his entrance.

"Can we just skip this um, procedure? I really just want you right now." Hunter said.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you or anything…" Shawn tried to protest.

"Please, Shawn…" He said, gripping Shawn's erect cock and leading to his entrance.

Shawn took control from there, pushing in ever so lightly, burying himself to the hilt. They both moaned out loud from the feeling. Shawn picked up his pace, turning Hunter's soft moans into whimpers.

This wasn't there usual love making, they both could tell that. But Shawn knew why. He was trying to get rid of that image Hunter and _him_ doing this. _Him_ making his lover writhe and moan in pleasure. He shook his head of the thoughts, focusing on Hunter and his facial expressions. He was fucking him so hard that he was afraid he was hurting him.

Before he knew it, Hunter's head tilted back, hands scratching against Shawn's chest as he came. It was really intense, he could tell because his entire body shook continuously as his orgasm seemed to drag on.

Shawn could sense from the tingling in his spine that he was close. A few more thrust and he came, branding Hunter's insides as his. He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. They lay that way for a few minutes, coming down from their blissful high. Shawn finally pulled out of him and laid beside him, pulling him into his arms.

"I love you." Hunter said, yawning.

Shawn smiled. "I love you too, babe."

The way that _he_ had stared at Hunter earlier still bothered Shawn. Shawn recognized that look, _he_ wanted to be more than 'just friends' with Hunter. Way more.

_____________________________

He never knew it was possible to feel such hate and…. _jealousy_ towards one person, but it was. He hated how he was able to capture Hunter's heart and still him from him. It wasn't enough that he always had to be better than him at everything, but now he had stolen his world, his everything.

It wasn't fair. He didn't love him, he could see that as soon as he walked into the room. Hunter deserved more, deserved better. Someone more like him.

He knew that their hatred for one another was mutual, and that he would be looking for a fight. So he decided to beat him to the punch.

He smiled as he walked out of Vince's office, the final words of their conversation ringing in his head.

'_Next week will be the return of Jericho's Highlight Reel with special guest… Shawn Michaels.'_

**A/N: Hmmm... there's probably going to be more of Jericho's point of views from now on. So yeah, get ready to get deep into his crazy head. LOL. Feedback is appreciated as always.**


	6. This Is How I Disappear

Disclaimer: I only own the doctor guy in this chapter. Still nobody else though

A/N:This chapter is based around the _friendship of Hunter & Randy_. Not much Shawn/Hunter in this chapter. Sorry everyone, but I promise Randy will play a key role later so it's good to introduce him right now. And I'm soooooo sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for sticking it out with me.

More Shawn/Hunter coming in the next chapter, I promise :)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6: This Is How I Disappear**_

It was hard to stomach what had transpired, and having it played back a hundred and ten more times throughout the show wasn't helping matters. It was a sick, disgusting sight.

Shawn had been a guest on Jericho's _Highlight Reel_, and in the beginning everything was going oddly well. No signs of a fight… yet. Things took a toll for the worst when Chris started to get a bit weird. He clearly started talking about Hunter and Shawn's relationship and how he was against it.

"_I will take from you the single most important person in your life right now, and I'll do it with a huge smile on my face."_

That particular line made Hunter's body shiver and every hair on him stand. It was a pretty straightforward statement, but it left him confused. There had to be more to it than that.

And before Shawn could even retaliate, Chris blindsided him with his microphone; hitting him right on the side of his face. A sadistic smile played across his face as he stared down at Shawn, who was trying his hardest to get back on his feet.

"You haven't experienced pain yet." He said, grabbing Shawn by his hair and picking him up. He mumbled something to him, something Hunter didn't catch, and before he even had a chance to blink, he threw him into the _Jeritron_ head first. The glass shattered everywhere as Shawn fell to the mat, screaming and holding his eye.

Chris stood over him as he said with a smile. "This is only the beginning."

Hunter felt the need to throw up, he had been feeling like that all week. Must be some kind of virus.

"You alright, man? You're not looking too good." Randy asked, emerging from the showers in nothing but a towel. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his wrestling trunks and his 'Age of Orton' t-shirt.

Hunter looked up from the screen, and broke out of his trance like state. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm cool."

Randy knew something was wrong, but Hunter wasn't one to publicize when he had a problem or when something was wrong with him. You had to know him, _understand_ him to get him to open up to you. The fact that he didn't want to discuss whatever it was with him made Randy even more worried for his friend, because he had always been one of the few people who got Hunter to open up to them.

"Come on, Hunter."

"Its nothing Randy, really. I'm just not feeling good." Hunter replied, a little bit irritated. He tried to keep his cool, but he really couldn't what with his mind being on Shawn, and if he was okay or not, and then there was his fear of getting sick during his match tonight. That would just be the perfect way to top off this shitty night.

"Okay, if you say so." Randy said, backing off a bit, and started to get dressed.

He didn't mean to snap at Randy the way he had, especially when he was just trying to help, but he really wasn't up for talking to anyone right now. He just wanted to cuddle up in bed with Shawn and stay there for a while. He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling his breakfast coming back up. He began to sweat as the room started spinning slightly. He felt a pair of hot hands on his clammy shoulders, and he slowly turned his head up to stare at Randy.

"You're turning green. What's wrong?" Randy asked, nervously. "And don't tell me it's nothing."

Hunter gasped. "Need…to get…to…a restroom." He stood on shaky legs, one hand clamped over his mouth and ran into the bathroom.

Randy kneeled down beside him, pulling his hair back as Hunter emptied the contents of his stomach. He heaved a couple of more times before standing.

"I'm going to get Shawn." Randy said, turning to leave the restroom.

"No! Don't do that. I'm fine, really." He said, cleaning himself up. "Just hand me my toothbrush out of my bag, please."

Randy did as asked, standing at the door, arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched his friend with concerned eyes. "You sure you can wrestle tonight?"

Hunter shrugged. "Don't have a choice. I cant back out of a match, not even if I wanted to. I just cant."

"You're obviously not well so why make it worst?" He asked, frowning.

Hunter looked over at him, and smiled. "I know you're just trying to help, but really Randy, I'm okay." Randy's frown deepened, causing Hunter to sigh. "Okay, I promise you that I will go to the doctor first thing tomorrow."

"I'm going with you just to make sure you actually go."

Hunter laughed, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "Fine."

_____________________________

Hunter had made it through his match with Adam, but just barely. They had to improvise a lot of the match because Hunter would feel that churn in his stomach, or he had began to get light headed and Adam had to hit all his moves a bit softer. Something Hunter never had to do in a match before.

It was so embarrassing.

Hunter had told Adam before they went out to the ring that he wasn't feeling well, just so he wouldn't be confused if things got changed up a bit.

He was able to hit the 'Pedigree' on Adam but that wasn't without consequences. Soon after he did, he threw a hand a to his stomach, feeling like he was going to be nauseous. After he had been deemed the winner by the referee after getting the three count, Hunter all but ran backstage at his attempt to get back to his hotel.

"Hey, Hunter!" He heard Randy call from behind him.

Hunter turned to his friend.

"Don't forget you have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning at 8." Randy said.

"You've made my appointment for me?" Hunter asked, cocking his head to the side, confused. "Why?"

"Well, yeah. I know how you are about doctors, and shit so if I hadn't have done it, you damn sure wouldn't have. Am I wrong?"

Hunter laughed. Randy knew him so well. "Okay, you've got me there. Thanks, but you're gonna be upset that you've wasted your time when we find out that there is nothing wrong with me."

Randy shrugged, smiling. "I don't care about that, I just want to make sure that there is absolutely nothing wrong."

"Alright. I'll meet you at your room tomorrow morning at 7." Hunter said, smiling.

"Babe, are you okay?" Shawn asked, wrapping his arms around Hunter from behind as Randy walked away.

"Why do you ask?" Hunter asked.

"Adam told me that you said you weren't feeling well. What's wrong?" He nuzzled at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Hunter sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Probably something I ate." He then turned to face him, staring at his eye. It wasn't as bad as he had thought it was gonna be. Slight swelling, and a few stitches, nothing too bad, but still Hunter couldn't believe Chris would do that. "Enough about me, what about your eye?"

He placed a kiss on his forehead. "I've been through worst. But, just so you know, fair warning, I am going to kick your little friend's teeth down his fucking throat the next time I see him." Shawn seethed.

Hunter twitched from his words, his stomach doing a little flip. It wasn't that Chris didn't deserve it for what he had done to him, but then there was a part of Hunter that didn't want Shawn to hurt him. Because he knew that this could get really ugly really quickly. He suddenly felt the need to throw up again.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Shawn asked, stepping back a bit to get a good look at Hunter's face which was now covered with sweat.

Hunter swallowed hard, and cleared his throat. "Nothing…nothing." He lied. "I just need to lay down."

"You sure you don't need me to get you anything?" Shawn asked, walking them to their lockeroom to grab their things to head back to the hotel.

He groaned softly. "No, that's okay. I really just want to sleep."

He actually couldn't wait until his doctor's appointment tomorrow so that he could get all of this over with. He hated having people worry about him.

_____________________________

Chris Jericho had done the only thing he knew how to do when it came to Shawn Michaels.

He struck first, and he planned to keep on striking until he had Hunter back.

He had actually thought against throwing him into his _Jeritron_, though that thought only lasted a second. He needed to make a point, and what better way?

He turned the corner of the corridor and stopped, heat flushing his face. Just a few feet in front of him was Hunter, he was wrapped in Shawn's arms, head resting on the older man's chest. Chris gritted his teeth in fury. Now he was really glad he had thrown him into glass.

And if the 'Heartbreak Kid' thought that was bad, he hadn't seen nothing yet.

_____________________________

Hunter sat on the cot in the doctor's office. He felt stupid for being here. There was nothing wrong with him, and he knew it. But, Randy and Shawn had been so worried. They were the only reasons he was here, so he could prove to them what he had known all along. So they could finally stop worrying about him.

It had been a little over half an hour since they had run some tests on him, and they were still waiting on the results. Hunter was growing restless, and impatient.

"This was a waste of time." He muttered under his breath.

Randy glared at him and sighed. "You'll thank me later."

"I really fucking doubt it." Hunter huffed stubbornly.

The doctor walked back into the room, holding a clipboard in one hand, and a bottle of some pills in the other.

Hunter spoke before he did. "Okay, so what I have a little stomach virus that will go away in a few days?"

The doctor shook his head, placing the bottle on the counter to look over Hunter's test results again. "It's not a stomach virus, but the sickness will go away in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Both Hunter and Randy exclaimed in unison.

He nodded his head. "Yes, a few weeks. Mr. Helmsley, you're pregnant."

**A/N: Remember how I said I had something huge for this story? LOL. Sorry about the cliffhanger here, but gotta keep you guys guessing. Reviews as always are much appreciated.**


	7. Breathe In, Breathe Out

Disclaimer: I still own nobody but the little nudger in Hunter's tummy. Hehehe.

A/N: Wow! Another update?? So soon?? LOL. This story is my love at the moment, and I have been working on it alot as of late. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Breathe In, Breathe Out_**

"Pregnant?" Randy exclaimed. Hunter couldn't even process a straight thought, let alone talk. So he just sat there, mouth agape. "How can he be pregnant?"

"It's not impossible, I've dealt with many male pregnancies before." Doctor Stevenson said.

Randy looked over at his friend who still hadn't said anything, and sighed. He'd ask the important questions for him then. "How far along?"

They both had been mentally prepared for him to say a couple of weeks, a month at the max, but never what he actually said. "Two and a half months."

Hunter gasped, the first noise he made in minutes as he took in the new information. There had been a living being inside of him for almost _three_ months, and he had no idea.

"I know you're in shock right now, and I understand that, but I want to see you again in three weeks to check on you and the baby's progress." He handed Hunter the pills from the table, and continued. "These are prenatal vitamins and you have to take them every day, okay?"

Hunter nodded, weakly taking the bottle from him. "Thank you." He whispered.

Dr. Stevenson smiled and left the room.

This isn't what Hunter planned at all. He thought he had some little stupid stomach virus that would be gone in a few days, but a _baby_? He just didn't know how to handle it all right now.

Randy knew that Hunter wanted to cry right now, but that he wouldn't because he hated crying in front of others. He stood from the chair he was sitting on, and went over to him, hugging him. He felt the wet moist on his t-shirt and knew that he had finally broke down.

After a couple of minutes Hunter's tears subdued, and he lifted his head up from Randy's chest, wiping at his eyes.

"You ready to go?" Randy asked softly, petting his hair.

Hunter nodded. He hopped off of the cot and followed Randy out of the room.

There was nothing he could do. He was having a baby, might as well just accept it now instead of fighting it. Hopefully everyone else felt the same way when they find out.

Then the thought made Hunter angry. What if the guys wasn't okay with it, and treated him differently? To hell with them in a hand basket if that were to be the case. Hunter didn't care about what they thought, he only cared about the tiny life growing inside of him. If he had to give up everything for his baby, he would in a heart beat. Including wrestling… well now he had to, for the time being anyways.

Why was everything suddenly moving so fast?

"…Hunter? Hunter? You okay?" Randy asked, interrupting his thoughts. He had been talking, Hunter knew that much, but none of his words had registered with him.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I said do you want me to stop and get you anything?"

Without even thinking about it, he said. "Stop and get me a strawberry-banana smoothie."

Randy stopped in his tracks, and turned back at him, an eyebrow quirked.

"What?" Hunter asked innocently.

"You _hate_ bananas."

Hunter laughed. He didn't even think about that when he said it. He did detest the horrid fruit and anything including it, but right now he really just craved the taste. "I just really want a smoothie." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Randy smiled as he said teasingly. "Awww. You're craving already."

_____________________________

After making Randy promise not to tell anyone about the baby, Hunter thanked him for everything, including the oddly incredible tasting smoothie.

As he walked into his hotel room, finishing the last of his drink, he noticed that the room was empty. He was alone. He pouted as threw his cup in the trash, and sat on the bed. There was a note on side table next to the bed that caught his eye. He picked it up, and read it:

_Hunter,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you get back from the doctor's office. Had a last minute meeting to get to. Hope you are feeling better because I have a very special surprise for you tonight after the show._

_Your love,_

_Shawn_

He had a surprise for him? Why? Hunter then thought about the date and cursed himself. Today was their six month anniversary! How could he have possibly forgotten?

Hell, if Shawn thought he had a surprise, just wait until he found out Hunter's.

Speaking of that, what would Shawn do? Hunter frowned deeply. They had never talked about children or adopting or anything, and now here they were about to become parents.

Hunter wasn't sure if Shawn wanted that just yet. If he did, if he _really_ did want to raise a family with Hunter, wouldn't he had mentioned it by now?

"I won't tell him." Hunter declared aloud to himself. "I wont tell him until I absolutely have to. Like when I go into labor." He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it that long, but if he could then he will.

He read over the note in his hands again, and sighed, standing from the bed. He snatched up the bottle of pills he had left on the table and buried it deep into the bottom of his gym bag. He couldn't have Shawn find those, not yet.

He grabbed a towel, and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

When he stepped out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist, and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes going immediately to his stomach. Those abs, those abs he worked so hard on getting and maintaining all these years were about to be busted to shits. He was only two and a half months along, but when he looked closely, he could already see it happening. There was a tiny, little bump that you had to be up close to his stomach to see. He could see it though clearly. It was his baby. It was Shawn's baby.

It was _their baby_.

"Oh, God." He said softly.

He opened the bathroom door to see that Shawn had come back.

Shit! What was he going to do? His clothes were in his bag which meant he had to walk around him. What if he saw his stomach?

"Hey baby I'll be out in a minute." He said quickly. Hunter pretty much ran to his bag, grabbing it and running back into the bathroom as Shawn sat on the bed laughing.

He threw on a white muscle shirt, and jeans. He left his hair down, letting it dry naturally. He examined his ensemble in the mirror, he was going to have to go buy bigger clothes soon.

He opened the door, and ran into Shawn. He gasped.

Shawn laughed. "Aw, I wanted to watch you dress." He said, a fake pout gracing his face.

Hunter smiled, giggling softly. "You perv."

"And you love me for it."

"That's not the only thing I love you for." Hunter said, seductively.

Shawn wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. "Hmmm, I bet." He placed kisses along Hunter's jawbone and down to his throat, sucking and biting at his Adam's apple.

Hunter mewled, placing his hands on Shawn's chest to push him away when his hands trailed down to his stomach. "So, what's this surprise you've got planned for tonight?" He asked when there was enough distance between them.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, love." He said, closing the gap again, and sitting down on the bed, pulling Hunter on top of him.

"Shouldn't we save this for later?" Hunter asked, trying to distract him.

"I can't wait that long." Shawn growled, tugging at the hem of Hunter's shirt suggestively.

He wouldn't be able to see a difference in him now. Hunter was just being paranoid. As much as he really wanted to keep his shirt on, he didn't want him to become suspicious of anything.

He replaced Shawn's hands and pulled his shirt up, and over his head. He held it nervously in his hands, as he crossed his arms self consciously in front of him.

Shawn stared at him, confused. He had never seen Hunter so shy, especially in front of him. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Hunter looked up at him. "Nothing."

Shawn grabbed his waist, placing him on the bed on his back. He placed a gentle kiss to his lips, moving his hands away and placing them above his head.

Hunter started to squirm, trying to pull his hands away. He hadn't meant to, but the thought of having his stomach exposed to Shawn made him nervous. He felt Shawn kiss his chest, and he sighed.

Shawn sat back, and stared down at his lover. "You are so beautiful." He said, staring into his eyes.

Hunter felt the tears, and just couldn't hold them back.

"Hunter? What's the matter?" Shawn asked worriedly.

Hunter sat up. "I.. I can't do this Shawn." He said, getting off of the bed, and grabbing his shirt off of the floor.

"Can't do what?"

"This! Us…I…I can't do this anymore." He was lying, but this was what was best right now. He grabbed his bag, and was headed towards the door.

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" Shawn felt his eyes glass over as he jumped off of the bed, and grabbed Hunter's wrist before he could walk out of the door.

Hunter didn't turn around as he said through tears. "You didn't do anything wrong Shawn. I just…I just need some time." He gently shook his wrist free of Shawn's grip, and walked out of the room.

Shawn pounded the door with his fist, as he stood there, the tears flowing down his face.

_____________________________

Hunter really didn't want to do that to Shawn, but it was for the best. He just knew that he would've freaked, and left him once he found out he was pregnant. So instead, he decided to leave on his own terms. That's not to say that it didn't hurt all the same. He thought about turning around, and going back, but he couldn't. He needed to think about his child.

He banged on the door with his all before Randy finally opened it.

"What happened?" He asked, leading Hunter into the hotel room.

As soon as he shut the door, Hunter sank down to the floor, and sobbed.

_____________________________

"What the hell was that all about?" Chris asked himself aloud. He saw the way Hunter was trying to hold back his tears as he waited for Randy to open the door.

Obviously he and Shawn had gotten into a fight. The thought made Chris smile. It wasn't just a fight, the two had clearly broken up.

That asshole. He wanted to physically hurt Shawn for making Hunter so upset. He knew they wouldn't last, no matter what bullshit lies Shawn had been feeding him, he just couldn't live up to his word.

Chris knew he was just assuming things right now, but it was definitely a good time for him to start planning a way to win back Hunter's heart.

Shawn had made this way too easy for him.

"Time to reclaim what's mine."

**A/N: Okay, so please don't hate me too much. LOL. Reviews make my day.**


	8. All That Remains

Disclaimer: _Still_ only own the kiddo growing inside of Hunter's tummy. Nobody else though.

A/N: Another update already?? Guess who loves you? I do!! *gasp* I love how you guys were mad at Hunter last chapter. Don't be too hard on him guys. He's pregnant, and emotional, and just wants a banana smoothie. LOL. It took me an hour to do this chapter. It's really just a filler chappy to lead into something big. A huge argument breaks out towards the end that I had tons of fun writing. I'm blabbering, I know. Enough of me, and on with the chapter.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 8: All That Remains_**

"You did _what_!?" Randy exclaimed. "Why the hell would you break up with the father of your baby? And on the day of your fucking anniversary of all days?" He was all out yelling at him now.

Hunter shrugged slightly, biting his lower lip. "I had to do it Randy. Before he left me first."

"Why do you think he would leave you? He loves you." He grabbed his phone off of the dresser and handed it to him. "Call him."

Hunter's eyes flashed a look of anger as he stared at Randy. "No! I am not going to call him."

"Hunter you're doing nothing but hurting Shawn and yourself by doing this." Randy said, still holding the phone out to him. "At least give him some kind of explanation for just breaking up with him. The man deserves that much since you won't tell him you're carrying his baby."

"I really don't need your bullshit Randy, okay? You think I don't know that what I did, and how I did it was wrong? I did not come to you to get fucking patronized and yelled at like a fucking child!"

"Well, stop acting like one!"

Hunter got up from the chair he was sitting on, and was headed towards the door. "Fuck you. I don't need this."

"See, there you go. Running away from your problems again."

Hunter stopped in his tracks, and turned around. He was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "But, please just try to understand that I'm confused right now. I…I can't see him right now, not yet."

"You have to tell him eventually Hunter."

"I know, and I will, but not now. Please, don't tell him."

Randy sighed. As hard as it was going to be, he nodded. "I promise."

_____________________________

It had been two whole months, and Shawn hadn't seen or talked to Hunter since the day he just abruptly ended their relationship. And since that day, Shawn's been trying to figure out why. He had told him that it was nothing that he did, but Shawn couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

He would call him every single day, but got no answer or a return phone call.

"Hey." He heard a voice call from behind him.

He turned to see Randy, a soft smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Randy." Shawn said in reply. "How is he?"

"He's…good." Randy said, thinking of the right thing to say without giving out too much information. "He misses you."

Shawn's heart sank lower in his chest. If he missed him, how come he wouldn't return any of his calls? Why didn't he want to see him?

As if reading his mind, Randy said. "He's just confused, you know? Give him some time, he'll come around."

"I know I need to give him time, but I miss him like crazy." He said, running a hand through his hair as he said more to himself than to Randy. "I still don't know what I did to make him break up with me."

Randy put a sympathetic hand on the older man's shoulder. "I'll see you around."

"Give him a message for me?" Shawn called out suddenly before Randy could walk away.

"Sure, of course."

"Tell him I'm here waiting, and I will continue to wait until he wants to come back to me." Shawn said, sadly as he turned and walked away.

Randy frowned, watching him leave. That was the saddest he had ever seen him.

_____________________________

"You my dear friend go against everything I learned in high school." Jeff said, amused as he watched Hunter model a suit he had to borrow from Glen Jacobs in front of a full length mirror in the lockeroom. It was baggy on him a little bit, but it did hide his growing stomach quite well.

"Which is absolutely nothing." Matt said, punching his brother in the arm and joining him on the couch. "You look nice in that Hunter."

Hunter turned to them. "Nice? Matt, I look fucking _fat_!"

"Ahh, come on you don't look _that_ fat." Jeff said cheerfully.

"Go to hell." Hunter muttered, adjusting the suit around his stomach area.

"What do you want me to say here?"

"How about 'Wow, Hunter you don't look four months pregnant in that suit at all.'" Hunter said, voice full of sarcasm.

Jeff smiled. "Wow, Hunter. Nice ass."

Matt laughed as Hunter huffed and muttered under his breath.

"Asshole." He grumbled, annoyed.

"Alright, enough teasing him. Hunter you look great. The suit really fits you, but aren't you wearing too many layers of clothing?"

"It does not fit me! If I weren't like this I would never be able to wear one Glen's suits!" Hunter shrieked. "And the more clothes the better. I really don't want people staring at my stomach and wanting to ask questions." He shuddered at the thought. "How awkward."

Randy laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

The two stepped out in the hallway for privacy.

"I ran into Shawn today."

"What? Did you tell him? You told him didn't you?" He was starting to panic. "Oh my God, he knows!"

"Hunter, don't get yourself worked up. I didn't tell him." He said. "He told me to tell you that he was waiting, and that he will keep waiting for you to come back to him."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Randy asked, slightly confused.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh, you mean trying to get you and the father of your child back together? Hell, I don't know. Maybe it's cause I'm such an asshole." Randy whispered hastily.

"You are an asshole. Don't you dare try to throw all of these feelings on me. I told you that when I was ready I would talk to him. Why can't you just let me do this at my own pace?"

"Because you're not being fair to him. You think you're going to be able to hide your stomach behind baggy shirts, and hoodies for the next five months? Either he'll find out from you or from somebody else once you really start to grow."

"I'm going to tell him, Randy. Dammit, why can't you just drop it? Leave it alone!" Hunter's face was turning red from anger and the tears that he was fighting back. "I want him to be apart of this baby's life more than anything, but I don't want to force him if he doesn't want to be."

"You..." Randy started. "Are so fucking stubborn. Because you are so afraid of denial you're going to let the man who loves you more than anything else in the world suffer." Randy was so close to Hunter now, that the blonde was actually leaning back on the door in fear.

He didn't mean to scare him, but he really just wanted to make Hunter see it from Shawn's point of view.

Hunter shoved Randy with all of his will, causing him to bump against the wall, and he opened the lockeroom door.

"We should be leaving now." He said to both Hardys, but his eyes stared directly at Randy.

_____________________________

Chris walked into the meeting, and instantly smiled as he saw that there was an empty spot next to Hunter. He was in the corner in the back of the room, Randy in the front. So those two must have had a falling out.

He was going to take things slow with him this time. That is unless Hunter didn't want him to go slow…

Oh, the endless thoughts he was suddenly having now.

He cleared his throat, and walked over to the beautiful, lonely blonde. "Is this seat taken?"

Hunter looked up from the paper he was reading, and gave a huge grin. "No, please sit."

Chris happily obliged. "Why are you sitting back here all by yourself?"

"Because I fucked everything up." Hunter said sadly.

Chris placed his hand on the small of Hunter's back, and felt him tense, then relax after a moment. "You want to talk about it? We've got twenty minutes until the meeting starts."

Hunter stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "No, that's okay." He placed a hand on Chris' knee, and patted it. "But thank you though."

Chris shivered at the touch. He liked this. He liked this a lot. No Shawn, no Randy, no one was there to get between them.

Just the way it was suppose to be.

_____________________________

Hunter couldn't deny that he was enjoying the little back rub Chris had been giving him through half of the meeting, but he felt wrong too. Here he was letting another guy touch him while he was pregnant with another guy's baby.

He picked a piece of paper up off of the table and began to fan himself with it. It was starting to get scorching hot in here. Now he regretted wearing so much clothing. He couldn't take any of it off though, because then his stomach would be exposed.

"Shit…" He whispered, he was sweating profusely now, his lungs feeling like they were tightening as he tried to gasp for air.

He heard Chris' voice, but he wasn't sure what he was saying.

The last thing he remembered was Randy coming towards him in almost a blur, and yelling.

"Somebody call 911!"

And then everything went black.

**Review please. They make my world go 'round.**


	9. Conversations and Realizations

Disclaimer: I own nobody you know woof woof. Blah blah blah.

A/N: Okay, so I had a good talk with my Jericho muse and he wasnt too happy about being left out of this chapter. I smacked him around a few times, called him a few names and now we're all good. Don't worry he likes when you get a little rough with him ;) LOL. Anyways, this chapter brings back an old character that I just had to make redeem himself. I think he did a pretty good job, but I'll let you all be the judge on that one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Conversations and Realizations **

_*Two Weeks Later*_

Hunter had been out of the hospital for two weeks now, and it seemed that everyone knew about his pregnancy. Shawn still seemed oblivious though, so that was good. But, how long would that last? He just knew someone was bound to slip up, and tell him. He sighed heavily, getting up from the couch he was sitting on to answer the door. Who the hell could it be at this time of the night?

He opened the door, Dave standing on the other side.

Hunter began to pull at his t-shirt so that it would hang more loosely around his stomach. "Dave? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

Dave's gaze dropped from his face down to his stomach, and his jaw dropped. "You really are, aren't you?"

Hunter crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about." He stated stubbornly. He sat back down on the couch as Dave walked into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, come on Hunter!" He said, rolling his eyes as he joined him on the couch. "Anyone with eyes can see that you're pregnant so you might as well start owning up to it."

Hunter shot him a glare. "Is there a reason you came here?"

"Actually there is. I heard about your stay in the hospital from heat exhaustion a few weeks ago, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"How did you know?" Hunter asked.

"About the baby? Well, people have been talking about it. I didn't know if it were true or not so…"

"You came here to confirm it?" Hunter asked, getting angry. "Well now you know so you can leave now."

"No, Hunter that's not it at all. I just… I was really worried about you." He smiled at him, staring at Hunter's hands that were now resting on his belly. "I still can't believe you're having a baby."

Hunter laughed softly. "Me either."

"You mind if I feel?" He said, pointing nervously at his stomach.

"Sure, of course you can." He took Dave's hand and placed it on his stomach just as the door opened.

"Hunter, I got your smoothie…" Randy said as he entered the room, stopping as he caught sight of the two of them. "Am I interrupting a family moment or what?" He said sarcastically, glaring at Dave as he stood.

"I better get going." He announced.

"Yeah, you do that." Randy said, stepping aside to let the larger man by.

"If you need anything Hunter, just give me a call." He said once he was at the door.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I've got him taken care of."

Dave smirked as he left, closing the door.

"Must you be overprotective?" Hunter asked, running a hand through his hair. "You act as though you caught us fucking."

Randy couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, well knowing Dave that's more than likely what he had in mind." He said. "It's bad enough I have to keep that snake Jericho away from you, now him too?"

"Whatever. He just came to check on me." Hunter said, yawning. "And Chris is not a snake. He's just…hard to understand is all." He and Chris had really patched up their friendship as of late. He wasn't trying to seduce Hunter or put any moves on him like he did before. He was just trying to be his friend.

But, Randy just wasn't buying his bullshit. He didn't tell Hunter to stay away from him or anything. But, instead he was going to wait. Wait until the day the little asshole slips up, and even _breathes_ on Hunter the wrong way to finally break his neck.

Randy knew that day wasn't far from happening.

_____________________________

Shawn had spiraled so deep into depression that he even started drinking again. Not a one night type of thing, but now it had become an habit again. Every night after the show he headed to the nearest bar, and just drank. He didn't think about anything, didn't think about Hunter, he just let his mind go blank as he drank himself into unconsciousness.

Tonight was definitely no different. He was determined to drink twice as much now though. He took his place on the stool at the bar, and called for the bartender as he thought back to earlier that day.

_Shawn walked the halls of the arena to head to his lockeroom when he overheard Matt Hardy and Phil Brooks talking._

"_So what happened to him?" Phil questioned. "Is he alright?"_

"_Yeah, he's fine now. He's out of the hospital and everything, but it was so scary when it happened. It was just something you'd never see coming."_

_Shawn slowed his pace, and stopped at a vending machine across from them to listen. Who were they talking about?_

_Matt continued. "Randy told him before we left that he was wearing too much clothing, but he didn't want to listen. It was no more than thirty minutes, I think, into the meeting when I looked back and he just sort of fell forward on the table. Fainted, right there in the meeting."_

_Shawn accidentally knocked over the plastic cups that were on the table next to him, causing the two men to stare at him. Matt's face blushed._

_He was tired of eavesdropping, he wanted to know who they were talking about._

_Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he had seen Hunter in a arena? About two weeks ago…_

_No, it couldn't be. They couldn't be talking about him. Could they?_

_He had to know now. He walked over to them._

"_I'm sorry to just butt in like this, but who are you talking about?" Shawn asked, trying to sound as casual as possible._

_Phil raised an eyebrow at him. "You of all people don't know?"_

_Shawn shook his head._

_Matt sighed. "Hunter. He was in the hospital a couple of weeks ago. He didn't want anyone to tell you." He said, throwing in that last part before he could stop himself._

_That's when Shawn's world came crashing down._

Why the hell didn't he want Shawn to know? He ordered a drink, and downed it one take. The bartender had just sat another out in front of him when he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. He looked over and saw that Dave had joined him at the bar.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, picking up his glass.

"Okay, I know you and I aren't the best of buds, but right now I'm looking out for you." He said, sliding onto the barstool next to him.

Shawn guffawed, rolling his eyes. "Please. You're looking out for me how?"

"Hunter needs you man. He really needs you right now. He's going through something that he shouldn't be going through alone, and he's scared that if you knew you wouldn't want anything to do with him." Dave said, his voice full of seriousness.

Shawn turned to him, he was almost scared of the answer, but he asked anyways. "What exactly is he going through?"

Dave considered the question for a moment, before nodding his head. "It's really not my place to tell you. Just please, stop this 'I'm going to wait for him to come to me' shit, and go to him before somebody else wins his heart."

"Somebody else?" Shawn asked, becoming angry again. "Are you suppose to be that somebody else that wins his heart?"

Dave laughed, shaking his head. "You wouldn't have to worry about that if you go get him back." He said, taking the glass out of Shawn's hand and placing it back on the bar top.

"Why are you helping me?" Shawn asked quietly.

"It's not so much you that I'm helping." Dave said shrugging. "I love Hunter, always will. And I really can't bare to see him like the way he is when I know I can do something to change that." He stood up. "Hunter's very stubborn, you decide to keep waiting on him to come around, and you'll be waiting forever."

Shawn knew what he had to do. He paid his tab, and walked out of the bar.

_____________________________

"Randy?" Hunter said from the bed.

"Yeah?" Randy responded, looking up from the television to look at him.

"I hate how you've given up your life to be here with me all the time. You shouldn't have to do that."

"What are you talking about, Hunter? I haven't given up my life." Randy said, laughing.

"Go out. Have fun. Do something crazy. I hate having you play my guardian twenty four-seven."

"No, I can't. You need me here…" Randy began.

"You really don't have a choice. I called Cody and Ted, and they're coming to get you. You've got twenty minutes to get ready." Hunter said.

"It's really late…"

"Now you've got nineteen minutes to get ready." Hunter said smiling. "Go have fun. I'm going to be okay."

Randy smiled, gathering up his clothes. He knew he couldn't win this battle. And he did have to admit, he really missed going out.

Once he was showered and ready to go, he stepped out of the bathroom, and saw that Ted and Cody were already there. Their attention, and hands, were currently all over Hunter's stomach.

"If it's a boy you should name him Legacy." Cody said.

"No, name him Priceless." Ted demanded.

Randy laughed from his place by the bathroom door, and all three men turned to him.

"Well, look who's finally ready to go." Hunter said jokingly. Ted and Cody got off of the bed, and walked to the door.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Randy said.

"Of course I will." Hunter promised. Randy kissed his forehead and left.

Hunter laid down on his bed, and turned the television off, drifting off to sleep.

It wasn't even an hour when Hunter heard a knock at the door.

"I am going to kill whoever this is." He muttered under his breath. He wrapped a robe around his body and answered the door.

His breath caught in the back of his throat at the man in front of him.

"Shawn…" He started to say, but was cut short by the feel of his lips crushed against his own.

Shawn stepped into the room, not breaking the kiss, and kicked the door closed.

Hunter stepped back, flushed, and gasping for air. "What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling the robe around him tightly.

"I miss you so much, Hunter. I just couldn't wait anymore. I need you." Shawn said, pulling Hunter close by his waist.

Hunter arched his back out, so that their stomachs wouldn't touch.

"I just need to know if you still love me. If I'm not just wasting my time. Please, Hunter just tell me something."

Hunter gently shoved at Shawn's chest, and stepped back again. "I do love you, Shawn. I always will, but…"

Shawn wasn't going to take anymore of Hunter pushing him away. He closed the space between them once again, circling his arms tightly around him. "But, what?"

Hunter started to panic. They were flush up against each other. Obviously Shawn didn't feel his stomach, but still he needed to get space between them again. "Shawn, please…" He had now taken it upon himself to place soft kisses against Hunter's neck.

"Is there somebody else?" He asked, pulling back slightly.

Hunter shook his head. "No…" Just then the baby decided to make its presence known by kicking Hunter hard. He winced. There was no way Shawn didn't feel that.

Shawn looked down, and actually _looked_ at Hunter. His belly looked slightly bigger underneath the robe he was wearing, but that didn't mean that he was…could it?

He felt another kick against him, and realization dawned in on him.

"Oh my God…" He said silently, stepping back.

"Now Shawn, don't get mad okay…" Hunter tried to say, but couldn't finish. Shawn had grabbed his face, and kissed him with so much passion, and love it took Hunter's breath away.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Shawn exclaimed.

**I really hope this is what you've all been waiting for *bites nails nervously* Let me know by leaving a review please. And not to worry, my Chris will be in the next chapter and he's not going to be too happy about this...**


	10. Bend, Break

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon has _still_ yet to give me ownership to any of the people aside from the nugget that's growing in Hunter. Don't worry, I will continue to fight this battle until I atleast get Hunter or Randy. Gah!

A/N: First off I have edited and revised the first 3 chapters because they were crap, and the editing was horrible. Moving on. Long time no update. Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not even going to waste your precious time with my lame excuses. Just know that I am truly sorry. And I know I havent been responding to reviews like I use to, but just know that I do read each and everyone of them I appreciate them dearly. I really do. So thank you all who have been reviewing, you are amazing! The beginning is a bit of fluff but **This is mostly a Jericho chapter. I repeat, this is mostly a Jericho chapter.** Since I've put our two love birds back together, it was only fair that he got a chapter for his thoughts and feelings on them upon finding out.

So here you go, enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Bend; Break_**

"Wait? You're not mad? Or freaked out?" Hunter questioned. To say that he was in shock right now was a major understatement.

"No! Of course not!" Shawn declared, smiling as he placed his hands on Hunter's stomach. "Is…is that what all this is about? You thought that I wouldn't accept you and the baby?"

Hunter blushed, biting his bottom lip, as he dipped his head slightly in embarrassment. "Yeah." He admitted on a whisper. "I thought that you would leave me when I told you so I freaked out, and decided to leave you first. I'm so sorry, Shawn. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't mean to cause all of this. I was just so…scared." He confessed quietly, but Shawn heard every word.

Shawn put a hand on his chin, gently lifting it so that he was staring at him. Hunter's eyes were glassed over with tears as Shawn leaned in close to his face. "You don't need to apologize to me, babe. I understand that you were scared, but you have to understand that I love you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You have to trust that." He looked down at Hunter's stomach, then continued. "And I'll always be here for you, too."

Hunter smiled, blinking back his tears as he kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hunter smirked, kissing him with more force than before. "I've missed you so much." He said, seductively as he threw his arms around Shawn's neck.

"I've missed you, too, but I think you should get some sleep. I know you need your rest." Shawn said, running his fingers through Hunter's hair as he smiled. God, how he had missed being with him. He wanted him so bad, but he knew that Hunter probably just wanted to sleep.

Hunter sighed. "I don't want to sleep, I want you."

Shawn pulled away from Hunter, and laid him down on the bed. He lay next to him, placing a hand on Hunter's stomach. He smiled as he said. "I want you too, babe. Believe me I do, but I can see that you're tired."

The baby kicked under Shawn's hand, causing the smile on his face to grow wider.

Hunter was about to protest when the door opened to the room. Randy walked in, and stopped in his tracks, a huge goofy grin on his face.

Shawn got up to leave, but Randy stopped him. "No, no you stay here. I'll just go room with Cody."

"Are you sure?" Shawn questioned.

Randy nodded, grabbing his bag, and headed back towards the door, smiling at the both of them. "I insist. I know you two need some catching up time."

He left, leaving the two of them alone again.

"Do _you_ want me to stay?"

Hunter sat up, back resting against the wooden headboard of the bed. "Of course I do." He flipped down the covers, patting the space beside him invitingly.

Shawn laughed, and laid down beside him, wrapping an arm around Hunter as he said firmly. "Sleep. We have all day tomorrow to do whatever you want, I promise."

Hunter pouted, but did as told anyways. He really was tired, but he hadn't seen Shawn in months, and he wanted sex, but lying in his arms like this was just as nice. He was going to make him hold true to his promise tomorrow.

_____________________________

Chris had literally ran into Randy on his way out of his room, casing the Legend Killer to stumble back a bit. Oh, great, just the person he wanted to see.

"Watch where the hell you're going, Junior." Chris spat, adjusting the suit he was wearing.

Randy rolled his eyes, and decided to ignore him. He was so happy for his best friend right now that not even the annoying asshole that is Chris Jericho could falter his mood.

Chris noticed the bag on his shoulder, and quirked an eyebrow. Huh, he wasn't babysitting Hunter for the night? This was a first.

Randy felt his stare, and spoke, clear annoyance in his voice. "I'm going to room with Cody if you must know."

"Why? You finally decide to bail on Hunter, too?" Chris said, an evil smirk crossing his face.

Randy balled his fists at his sides as that was the only thing keeping him from punching this guy's fucking lights out. "I would _never_ abandon Hunter or his child. I'm with him 'til the end, and he knows that." He said through gritted teeth. "He just needed some alone time." He then decided to walk off before he wasn't able to control his anger any longer.

Chris smiled as he walked back into his room. He looked over at the pile of infant clothes and toys he had bought for Hunter and _his_ baby earlier that day. Sure it was that good for nothing Michaels that had knocked him up, but he had also left him so Chris made the decision that he was going to be the father that Hunter's baby needed. He would be the one there with him when he gave birth, and somewhere down the line he would marry him, have more kids and just spend the rest of his life with him. Oh, it was going to happen, Hunter just wasn't aware of it yet.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Hunter's number frantically. Randy had left him alone, and he needed to check on him to see if he was okay. The phone continued to ring before going to the voicemail.

_-Beep-_

"Hey, Hunter it's me. I'm just calling to check up on you and our….ummm…the baby. I had fun at the park with you yesterday, we should definitely do that again sometime. Soon, I hope. Anyways, ummm, call me back."

"I love you." He added as he hung up the phone like a coward. He sighed loudly, and fell back on his bed. Maybe he was in the shower. He'd call him back when he get out.

He waited for what seemed like hours for the phone to ring but the damn thing never did. So he picked it up and called again, but still no answer.

"Wait, he's alone in a room. What the hell am I still doing here?" He asked aloud. He then stood, and left the room in a hurry.

He all but ran to Hunter's room, gasping for air a bit. He took a second to catch his breath before knocking softly on the door.

A moment later he was greeted with the beautiful sight of Hunter standing before him. He was wearing a large shirt, sweats, and his hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. He was breathtaking to say the least.

Hunter took a moment to blink the sleep from his eyes, and gasped when he finally got a good look at who was standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He whispered nervously.

Chris was confused. "I came by to keep you company, love." He then heard a groggy voice from inside the room.

"Hunter, babe, who's at the door?"

He knew that voice. It was Shawn! What the hell was that bastard doing in there? Chris tried to step into the room to confront him, but Hunter side-stepped him, denying him any entrance.

"What the hell is he doing in there?!" He yelled. He was able to catch a glance of him. He was lying on his back on the bed, one arm resting on his bare chest. "Don't tell me you got back together with him!"

"Is there a problem?" Shawn asked, sitting up to get out of bed to get rid of Jericho.

Hunter turned to him before his feet could hit the floor. "I'll be right back."

"You're not going _anywhere_ with him!" Shawn growled.

"See, he's so damn controlling. I would never talk to you like that." Chris said.

"Shut up, Jericho." Hunter warned. "Shawn, I'm just stepping out in the hallway to have a talk with Chris." He said, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is this all about?"

"Okay, yeah, me and Shawn got back together tonight. Why should it matter to you?"

That hurt. Hunter knew it mattered to him. "You're my…friend. Now that he's back around we won't spend as much time together as we did."

"He's the father of my baby, and I love him. I was the one in the wrong here so I'm trying to make it right for my family." He said, hand rubbing at his stomach.

God, this was hurting him more than he could ever imagine. He felt like he could literally feel his heart being ripped out of his chest by this beautiful man, and brutally stepped on. His voice softened. "But, what about me?"

"You know I still love you, and I promise we'll hang out still. Nothing's going to change." Hunter gave him a small smile, and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the cheek.

Chris returned his smile before the room door opened again, and he saw Shawn standing behind Hunter, and wrap a protective arm around him. He kissed the side of his head before saying. "Baby, you go back to bed. I just want to have a few words with Jericho."

"Shawn…"

"I'll behave, I promise." He let him go, and watched as he lay back down on the bed. He then turned to Chris, his voice dropping so only he could hear him.

"I understand that my Hunter is very fond of you as a friend. For what reason, I will never understand, but for him I will respect that. You make him happy, then I'm happy. But," His voice took on a very dangerous, and threatening tone then. "If you even so much as _think_ about trying to take your friendship with him any further, think about trying to destroy _my_ family, I will fucking bleed you 'til there's nothing left. And that's a promise. He's _mine_, know your limit, boy." He then walked back into the room, slamming the door in his face.

_____________________________

How Chris had made it back to his room was a blur, but here he was tearing up and breaking everything he could get his hands on. He was absolutely livid.

"_He's mine, know your limit, boy." _Shawn's voice rang in his head over, and over like a broken record.

"He's not yours!" He yelled, taking a shot glass from the mini-bar and tossing it against the wall and watching it shatter.

Why did he have to take him back? Why? Shawn didn't love him, there was no way that he could. He treated him like shit, instead of like the person who was carrying his child.

"_I was the one in the wrong here so I'm trying to make it right for my family."_

That fucking asshole. He made Hunter believe that it was his fault. It wasn't his fault that Shawn decided to bail on him, and then all of a fucking sudden decide he wants him and "his family" back. Of course Hunter had to be confused, and say yes what with his crazy hormones and what not.

But, Chris wasn't going to let this happen. This wasn't suppose to happen. He had finally gotten Hunter where he needed him to be to finally push his plan into making him his, and he wasn't letting anyone get in his way.

Chris had developed a bond with him so strong these past couple of months. He had been the one at the hospital with Hunter the entire time when he fainted from heat exhaustion. Where was the Heartbreak Kid? Nowhere to be found. He was there when the baby first started kicking. Where was Shawn? Probably out getting drunk like the fucking useless piece of shit that he is. Chris had been more of a father, and a lover to Hunter than Shawn could ever be.

_That's your baby, Chris. Not his. You should be the one there with him right now. _A voice in his head said.

"You think I don't fucking know that already?!" He snapped back. "Hunter is _mine_, and only _mine_!" He growled out into the empty room, as he plopped down on the bed. There was no way he was going to let Shawn take everything away from him again, over his dead body.

He needed a plan, and he needed one fast. _Get rid of Michaels! _The voice in his head yelled. Well, duh, that was a given, but how was he suppose to do it?

_In due time, Chris. In due time._

He screamed in frustration. Fuck "in due time". He wanted his Hunter, and he wanted him now.

**So there you have it, Chris has gone absolutely insane. What do you think? You know me, I ain't too proud to beg so please, please, please leave a review. People who do will get a sneak peek of the next chapter sent to them. Unless you want to wait and be surprised, if that's the case please say so in your review. Thanks!**


	11. Knife Called Lust

**Warning: Chapter contains heavy m/m sexing. **

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but the kid.

A/N: To all the people who reviewed the last chapter I'm soooooooo sorry that I didnt send the sneak peek like I promised. My computer has (and still does) a nasty virus on it. If it doesnt get fixed soon this may be the last update for a while. I hope not though *fingers crossed*. I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I LOVED IT! Totally made my day. Big thanks to everyone reviewing, keep 'em coming.

Oh, and btw, sex between Shawn and Hunter?? psht. Long over due. LOL

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Knife Called Lust**_

Hunter woke up the next morning with Shawn's arms wrapped protectively around him. God, how he had missed this. He didn't want to go without Shawn ever again. He placed a kiss on his cheek, then the tip of his nose before finally reaching his lips. Shawn sighed happily then opened his eyes just as hunter was kissing his way down his chest.

"Well, good morning."

Hunter didn't look up, only smirked as he continued downwards, reaching his pants.

Shawn suddenly sat up, pulling Hunter up with him by the shoulders. He kissed him before rolling them over so that he was hovering above him.

Hunter let out a shuddered breath when Shawn placed a hand on the hem of his shirt. He still wasn't sure about letting Shawn see him this way, but at the same time he didn't want to disappoint him in anyway.

Shawn gave him a reassuring smile as he said. "If you want to keep it on you can."

"No, it's okay."

"You sure, babe?"

Hunter nodded. Shawn lifted the baggy shirt from his body, and tossed it to the floor. His stomach was actually a lot bigger than he thought, he felt his heart beat increase as he just stared down at Hunter. They were having a baby, a family of their own.

"Wow…" He whispered as Hunter pulled him down to kiss him, a slow, sweet kiss at first. Shawn deepened it, tongue plunging deep into Hunter's mouth, exploring every sweet crevice of it that he had missed so much these past two months.

Hunter began moaning, pulling Shawn closer in an attempt to get some friction between them. Shawn pulled back slightly. "Don't wanna hurt you."

"You're not. Just please, Shawn. I need you." Hunter whined, wiggling around beneath him. "Please."

"Shhh, I'm gonna take care of you, baby." Shawn said, kissing his way down his body the same way Hunter had done to him earlier. He paid special attention to his nipples, knowing that because of his pregnancy that they would be very sensitive.

He gasped, hand gripping at the back of Shawn's head as he took the sensitive bud into his mouth, and used his hand to tweak, and roll the other one before switching.

Shawn continued downwards, stopping at his protruding belly. He placed soft, loving kisses all over it before he continued on. He tugged his sweats off, thumb swiping over the head of his cock, making Hunter shiver, and moan.

He loved the effect he was having on him, and was eager for more of his reaction. He sucked on it slightly, bobbing his head slowly as Hunter cried out.

"Shawn! I need…I need…"

Shawn lifted his head, hand still wrapped around his cock as he asked. "What do you want, love? Tell me."

"I want you, I _need_ you. Please, make love to me."

Shawn smiled softly. He sat up, and grabbed the lotion off of the nightstand before resuming his place between Hunter's thighs. He slicked his fingers, pressing one gently into him. He thrust it gently before adding another, scissoring them to fully prepare him of what was to come.

Hunter was whining, and groaning, thrusting down onto his fingers. He hadn't done anything like this in months, he didn't want to end this without Shawn.

He wrapped his hand around his wrist, motioning for him to stop. "I'm ready."

Shawn sat up then, removing his clothes before grabbing the lotion to slick himself with. He gently pushed in, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt. He was still for a moment to catch his breath, and to let Hunter get use to the intrusion. He looked to Hunter for some kind of confirmation, and was rewarded with a nod. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, instantly picking up a rhythm that had them both crying out.

Hunter pulled him down to kiss him as he pushed his legs back a bit further, allowing him to get deeper into him. A particular thrust to his sweet spot had Hunter throwing his head back, and hissing through clenched teeth. Shawn took the opportunity to suck bruises into his neck.

He continued striking against that spot until Hunter was clenching around him, and letting out the most beautiful sound of his name he had ever heard. His orgasm pushed Shawn over the edge into ecstasy, branding his insides with his release. Not wanting to just fall on top of him, Shawn pulled out, and laid beside him, pulling him closer. They lay there for a moment, trying to control their breathing as they came down from their blissful high.

Shawn got out of bed, and went into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. He cleaned Hunter of his release, chucked the towel back into the bathroom and began placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Hunter whispered back, sighing happily.

_____________________________

The WWE superstars and divas were doing a tour in Australia, and Hunter had been informed that it would be best for him if he didn't go. Mostly it was Shawn's idea, but everyone seemed to agree with it and that pissed Hunter off to no end.

"I can't believe I can't go! Why won't you let me?" Hunter yelled, stomping his foot. "This isn't fair."

Randy tried to hold back his laugh as he watched Hunter throw his temper-tantrum. He could be such a child when he didn't get his way.

Shawn sighed. "Babe, you know why you can't go. We've been over this already. You're almost five months pregnant, and I really don't want you roaming around all over the country. Stay in one place, settle down, and relax."

"It's not like I'm going to be wrestling or anything, I just wanna go." He said, sadly.

"No, Hunter. It's not safe."

"Please." He pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip, sure that that would get him.

It didn't. "No. I'm not negotiating this at all. We have to do what's best for the baby."

"So what, I'm suppose to stay in Connecticut by myself while everyone else is in Australia?"

"Well, actually I was kinda hoping you would move in with me."

"Are you serious? You want me to…to move in with you?" Hunter asked, voice squeaking from the excitement.

Shawn smiled softly as he saw his face light up. "Yeah, I would really love it if you lived in San Antonio with me. Do you want to?"

"Of course I do!" Hunter squealed, getting up and running over to him, kissing him.

Randy smiled. "Alright, alright you two." He said jokingly. "Hunter, this is how you got in your current predicament now."

Hunter stuck his tongue out at him while Shawn laughed.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Randy went to answer it as the couple embraced each other, talking about Hunter's future move.

He almost shut the door in his face once he saw that it was Chris. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He just cant seem to let Hunter be.

Randy glared at him, but he ignored it, staring right past him and at Hunter and Shawn.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy asked.

"Hey, Chris!" Hunter chimed, walking over to him.

Chris grinned. The look on Shawn's face was absolute priceless! His face turning red from anger. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Hunter nodded. The two of them were going to catch a movie. It didn't take a lot to convince Shawn to let him go because he trusted him.

"Take a jacket." Shawn ordered.

Hunter grabbed his coat, and was heading towards the door again before Shawn grabbed him by the wrist.

Hunter turned to him, a confused look on his face.

"You forgot to give me a kiss." Shawn said, smiling.

Hunter blushed. "Oh, sorry." It was suppose to be a quick kiss, but Shawn deepened it, turning it into a long, passionate kiss.

_Stay calm, Chris. _"The movie starts in twenty minutes." He growled out, interrupting them. He really had the urge to just kick Shawn's face in.

Hunter pulled away. "I'll be back." He put on his coat, and gave Randy a hug before walking out the door with Chris.

"Why do you let him around Hunter? I just don't trust that guy's intentions."

Shawn sighed. "Chris is his friend and as much as I hate it, I can't control who his friends are." He ran a hand through his hair. "I let him hang out with him, but that doesn't mean I like it."

Randy shrugged. "I guess I can understand that."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm going to look for an engagement ring this weekend, and I need you to help me pick one out."

Randy's mouth fell open in shock. "You're going to propose? Oh, man of course I'll help you!"

"Thanks. I plan on doing it the day before we leave for Australia." He smiled at the thought of Hunter's reaction, knowing that he would just be over the moon.

_____________________________

Chris was ecstatic right now. He had just dropped Hunter back off at his room, and before he went in Hunter had told him that he wasn't doing the tour because he and Shawn had agreed that it would be best for him and the baby to just stay put. He didn't believe that Hunter had agreed with that, not for one second.

That didn't matter now though, all that mattered was that he was going to be here all alone. No Shawn, no Randy. The ideas in his head were just piling up, but he was sure that this one would work.

He needed a victim, and he needed an audience to witness it. He turned the corner, and walked into the lobby of the hotel, spotting both.

He walked up to Phil, and started an argument with him. It really was over nothing, but Chris knew that the straight edge superstar had a bit of a temper, and that he didn't like him so it worked perfectly. The argument became heated, Phil getting in his face, and Chris threw the first punch, knocking him to the ground.

The two fought until the surrounding wrestlers were able to break them up, and separate them.

An hour later, he received a phone call from the Chairman who was very angry with him. He smiled, as he hung up the phone.

Looks like Chris wasn't going to be doing the tour either.

**Weird ending, I know. Sorry about that, but I promise that his actions and motives will be explained in upcoming chapters. Leave me reviews please.**


	12. Fighting Words and False Pretenses

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this shiny quarter next to me. Get back! It's mine!

A/N: Guess who's back!! LOL. I've finally got my computer fix! *does happy dance* I'm not going to say anything about this chapter except that a lot of you are going to be very, VERY pissed at me. I apologize ahead of time (because I know how bad it's gonna be for all my Shawter fans). Okay, no more or I'll give it away. So on with the story!

Thanks so very much to all my reviewers! You guys keep me going! Keep those wonderful reviews coming!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Fighting Words and False Pretenses_**

"Shit! Motherfucker ow!" Hunter yelled out as he placed the last of his boxes down in Shawn's bedroom; now it was their bedroom. He still couldn't get use to it.

Shawn ran frantically into the room, heaving as he breathed out. "Are you okay? What happened?" He ushered Hunter over to the bed to sit down.

"Your damn kid is trying to kill me!" He frowned, placing a hand on his stomach. "It hates me."

"Oh, now so it's just mybaby." Shawn held back a laugh at his glare. "Our baby doesn't hate you, Hunter. And how is it trying to kill you?"

"It won't sit still! Every fucking minute now he or she is moving around in there." He stop when he felt the movement again. He grabbed Shawn's hand, and placed it to the lower left side of his stomach. "See, there it goes again, playing soccer with my insides."

Shawn marveled at the movement, a huge smile pulling at his lips. "My little kiddo is already active just like his daddy."

Hunter frowned slightly. "No, you can't be 'daddy', I'm 'daddy'. You can be 'old man'."

"I don't wanna be 'old man'! Look, we'll let the little one decide what he or she wants to call us when they get here...mommy."

Hunter punched him in the chest, causing the older man to grimace in pain. "Call me that, and I'll make sure you never procreate again."

Shawn laughed, placing a kiss to his belly before kissing him on the lips. "Well, I wanna give this little one a sibling so we can just throw that name out the window." He stood to head back down stairs.

"Yeah, good idea, old man."

Shawn smirked. "I don't want you moving around so much. You stay up here and rest. I'll finish unpacking for you then we gotta head to the arena later."

"I have a lamaze class at 7, you forgot didn't you?"

"Oh, damn! Babe, I really did. We have to be at the arena at 7. Can't you just..."

Hunter cut in bitterly before he could even finish. "No! I cannot do anything! I'm not rearranging my schedule, and I'm not missing my class. Go to the fucking arena by yourself, hell it's not like I even do anything anymore!"

"I can't get out of this match tonight, and you can't go by yourself." Shawn hated that his tone was pretty much a plea, but he really didn't want to argue with him.

"Oh, I won't go alone."

Shawn's brows furrowed together in confusion. "Randy has a match tonight, too."

"I know." Hunter smirked, crossing his arms in front of him. "I was talking about taking Chris."

Shawn gritted his teeth, his blood boiling at the statement. He knew it was just Hunter's hormones, and he shouldn't take it too seriously, but that hurt.

"See if I give a fuck." He responded before he could control himself, and stormed out of the room.

Hunter sat still for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes before he got angry...really, angry. He pushed himself up off the bed, and grabbed his cell phone.

_____________________________

Hunter hadn't spoken to Shawn since their little confrontation earlier that evening. Neither man tried to apologize, just deciding to act like it never happened. Hunter was just fine with that. He was tired of having to compromise everything, as if having to be pregnant and not being able to wrestle wasn't enough of a compromise. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he smiled weakly at Chris.

"You okay?" He asked.

Hunter nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" He opened the door, stepping to the side to let him in first.

As soon as they stepped into the spacious room, a small woman came up to them, wearing the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Lisa." She said, shaking both of their hands before focusing her attention fully on Hunter, and his stomach. "Oh, wow! You are absolutely glowing!"

Chris smiled, agreeing silently in his head. Hunter was now in his fifth month, and his stomach was bigger, his body becoming fuller, more curvier. It was hard for him to be around him, because all he can think about is ravishing every single inch of his beautiful body. He soon found himself thinking about how it would feel to have him underneath him, writhing, and moaning his name. He was determined to make that happen as soon as Shawn was gone to Australia.

"So are you two together?" Lisa's question broke Chris from thoughts, and he blinked a few times to clear his head.

_Say yes. _Oh, how he wanted to, but he knew that would most likely upset his Hunter, and he certainly didn't want that. He wanted to make Hunter comfortable as possible around him so he would wanna be around him more.

"No, he's a friend." Hunter answered before sighing deeply. "My boyfriend couldn't make it. He had better things to do."

Lisa's smile faltered a bit and Chris grew furious. Not at his Hunter of course, but at Shawn.

_Fucking Michaels. Upsetting my angel. _

"I'm sorry, hun." Lisa gave Hunter a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay." He tried to reassure them both. He could hear Chris gritting his teeth in anger, and gave him a smile tat made his heart soar. "What time does class start?"

"In a few minutes."

Hunter and Chris walked over to one of the mats on the floor, and sat down. Though the task was a bit harder for Hunter due to his protruding stomach.

"Need some help there, love?" Chris mused.

Hunter shook his head, and slowly lowered himself to the ground. "I need to get in as much sitting down by myself time while I can before I blow up even more, and can't do it on my own."

Chris beamed as he just watched him. He couldn't help, but let his mind wander off. Imagining that the two of them were there under different terms. Instead of Chris just being a 'friend', he was not only the father of Hunter's baby, but also his lover.

_"So are you two together?" Lisa asked, smiling knowingly at them._

_Hunter smiled lovingly at Chris, his eyes twinkling as he spoke. "Yes, he's my husband." _

_Chris placed a protective hand on his stomach, where their child was currently growing, and kissed him passionately._

_"I love you." He whispered against his lips._

"Chris? Get in position."

If it had been anyone else that had interrupted his fantasizing, he would've ripped them to shreds with no remorse whatsoever. Since it was his angel though, he just smiled, and try to act as if everything was okay. He suddenly quirked an eyebrow as he realized what he said.

"W-what?" He stuttered out. His brain was now conjuring up atleast a hundred different positions they could do.

"Get behind me." He said innocently, but his choice of words did nothing to help him try and control his thoughts.

He moved so fast he was kind of a blur. He sat behind him, but left space between them so as not to make him feel uncomfortable. That and the fact that he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he were to be that close to him again. Hunter would come around on his own eventually, he just had to be a little patient.

Hunter scooted back until his back was pressed against Chris' front.

Chris felt his breath hitch at the instant contact, and almost like a reflex, wrapped his arms around Hunter, resting his hands at the top of his belly.

Hunter wiggled around in his arms, trying to find a position comfortable enough for him.

"Back hurting?"

"Yeah, I can't sit like this for too long."

Chris held his breath, and pressed closer to him, holding him so that he was as relaxed as possible. He slowly exhaled, and just let himself hold the love of his life. Hunter let out a content sigh, and placed his hands ontop of Chris' and together they rubbed against his belly. The gesture made Chris' heart soar with promise.

He tightened his grip around him as he inhaled the scent of his love's shampoo. _Vanilla_. His new favorite scent.

"So why'd you get suspended again?" Hunter asked suddenly. "You never did tell me."

_To spend time with you._ "Little punk Brooks can't take a joke. I just couldn't control my temper, and it got the best of me." He said, shrugging it off. "Let's just leave it at that."

Hunter shook his head, laughing slightly. He looked over his shoulder at him, mocking disappointment. "You should learn to control your anger. It must suck that you can't do the tour, huh?"

"No, not really. I really need the time off." There was no way in hell he was going to tell him the truth. He couldn't risk pushing him away when they were making such a great progress.

_Four weeks. Four weeks, and you'll have him all to yourself. Patience, Chris. It'll be worth it in the end when you finally get him in your arms._

He added. "Besides, you need someone to call, and check up on you every two minutes. I wouldn't be able to do that if I were going now would I?"

"You're sweet, but," Hunter chuckled, reaching back and placing his hand on his cheek. "you need to get a hobby if that's the case." He joked.

Chris sighed, leaning into the warmth of his hand as his hands absently began to tickle at Hunter's sides.

He laughed and squirmed trying to get him to stop, his body brushing up against Chris' in a way that made his pants grow tighter around him. _No, no, no, no! _They were so close that there was no way that he wouldn't feel his erection probing at his back. No doubt he would be angry at him, and he really didn't want that.

"Chris, stop!" He cried out softly, trying to get his laughing under control as others were beginning to stare.

He immediately did as told, Hunter's reaction had turned him on beyond belief. The way he had screamed his name made him think of other ways he could make the blond say it, over, and over again.

"Sorry, love. I'll be nice now." He placed his hands back on Hunter's stomach, and they resumed their earlier position of just holding each other. What a lovely sight the two of them must make. If only Michaels would walk through that door, and door right now; that would just make this day even more perfect for him.

But, he still had one problem, here he was pressed against his angel, sporting a raging hard on. They were in the middle of a lesson, he couldn't just get up and go take care of himself. _Shit, it's gonna be a long night._

Four weeks just couldn't come soon enough for Chris.

***Runs up a tree to avoid angry mob* I'm sorry, okay. I'm so sorry. I'm just going to be honest, this story is kinda writing itself. I really have no control anymore. Damn muses are taking over my brain. I know this is a Jericho/Hunter chapter, but don't let that fool you, okay? I'm all Shawter so don't hurt me!**

**Okay, lovelies, leave me reviews please. Please? Pretty please? Reviews bring us closer to world peace.**


	13. Proposals, Goodbyes and Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the kid. That's about it unfortunately.

A/N: Yes, yes. It's been entirely way too long I know. I'm sorry about that. I've been suffering from writer's block and then on top off that trying to finish school. But I'm back now and I brought an update! Yay! Be happy.

As always thank you so very much to all that reviewed. Keep 'em coming.

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Proposals, Goodbyes and Unexpected Guests_**

With the help of Randy, Shawn had picked out the perfect engagement ring. It was a simple, silver band with small diamonds all over it. He didn't want to over do it, but he didn't want it to seem like he didn't put any effort into finding him one either. He knew Hunter would love it either way...or so he hoped. He really couldn't figure him out anymore, his hormones constantly getting the best of him.

He and Hunter had really been arguing a lot lately, especially after the whole lamaz class fiasco a few weeks ago. Shawn was so pissed when he found out that Hunter had actually taken Jericho. He felt as if that was crossing a line. Jericho has no business around Hunter so intimately, but it was only after Hunter had told him that he didn't have any true intentions on taking him until after Shawn said he didn't care that he started to feel bad. He shouldn't have snapped the way that he did, but just the thought of Jericho being with Hunter like that made his blood boil. He didn't want him near Hunter or their baby.

But after tonight he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. He ran his hand over the small box in his hand before placing it back in his bag. He couldn't risk leaving it at the hotel, and having Hunter find it so he brought it to the arena with him. He had everything planned, he was going to have Randy occupy Hunter for a little while after the show so he could decorate their room, and propose to him there. It wasn't the most romantic of ways, but he knew how much Hunter liked for things to be simple. He really isn't into over doing things.

The sound of his phone ringing broke him from his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"We have no more carrots!" Hunter wailed from the other end.

Shawn laughed, shaking his head. Cravings. "I'll pick some up after the show, okay?"

"After the show? I'll have starved to death by then, Shawn! I need some now."

"Hunter, I can't leave now. I have a match in about ten minutes..."

"Please?"

Shawn sighed, feeling defeated. "How about I get Randy to go pick some up, and drop them off for you?"

"Nevermind!" And he hung up the phone before Shawn could get another word in. He sighed again, placing his phone away. He just couldn't win.

"Hey. How's it going?" Randy said walking into the room.

"He's craving."

"What is it this week?"

"Carrots apparently. He's run out, and wants me to bring him some right now. I can't do that though, I've got a match in a few minutes."

"I can pick some up, and drop them off for him." Randy offered. He knew how difficult Hunter could be, especially now, and wanted to help Shawn any way that he could.

"That would be great. Thanks."

He shrugged, smiling. "No problem, besides it's a great way to coax him into getting our plan in order for you to ask him the big question tonight. I can do that now so he won't get to angry." He turned and left the lockeroom leaving Shawn alone with his thoughts. He was starting to feel bad about upsetting Hunter, but everything nowadays seemed to upset him anyways. He needed to stay focused on later tonight because he still didn't have a speech. He didn't want to just ask him randomly, he wanted to make it special and unforgettable.

Right now though he had to turn all his attention to his match that was up next.

* * *

Hunter muttered angrily and cursed when there was a knock at the door. "It's opened!" He yelled. There was no way in hell he was getting up to answer it when he had just gotten comfortable.

"I could've been a murderer." Randy scowled entering the room.

"Well you aren't so shut up."

Randy laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant. Huge, fat, bloated, cranky, hungry. You know, the usual." He sat up eyeing the bag in his hand suspiciously. "Shawn sent you here didn't he?"

"Yeah, he said you were out of carrots so I brought you some."

"I have some left. A fridge full actually, but thanks anyways." He confessed, sitting up and taking the bag from him. "I just wanted him to be here, and spend some time with me. It's the last night before he leaves, and I wanted to do something special. That won't happen now though."

Randy joined him on the bed. "You two can do something special after the show tonight. Have a real romantic evening."

He shook his head and sighed deeply. "I know he's gonna be too tired to do anything, and besides you guys have to wake up really early to get to the airport, and I have to go back to Texas. We're not going to have any 'us' time at all." He sniffled, wiping the tears that were now running down his cheeks. "Fucking hormones, I hate them."

Randy smiled at his friend. If he only knew what a huge night he was really in for. He wanted to tell him, just to cheer him up, but quickly scratched that idea. He had no right to ruin Shawn's surprise like that. "I'm sure you two will do something special." Was all he said afraid that he would accidentally say too much.

"I hope you're right."

"You wanna go catch a movie?" Randy asked trying to cheer up his friend.

"I'm sorry, but I do not wanna move out of this bed at all. Too tired."

"We can watch whatever is on demand then."

Hunter gave him a warm smile. "Okay, but no romance or drama shit. I don't want to watch anything that will trigger my damn emotions."

"Fine. No romance or drama." Randy said, laughing as he searched through the movies.

They settled on an little indie comedy, but no more than thirty minutes into it Hunter was fast asleep at Randy's side. He turned the television off once the end credits started to roll and carefully got off of the bed just as the room door opened.

"What are you doing here? You guys aren't suppose to be here right now. The plan, remember?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Shhh, you'll wake him up. He was too tired and upset to go out so we just watched a movie here instead."

"Upset? Why was he upset?"

"Cause he wanted to spend the last night with you. Said you two won't get to spend any time together before you leave."

Shawn muttered under his breath. "Shit."

"You need help with a plan b?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, I'll figure something out. Thanks for all your help though."

Randy shrugged. "No problem. Call me if you need anything." He then left the room.

"Shawn?" Hunter's sleep induced voice called out from the bed behind him as soon as the door had shut.

Shawn didn't know what to do now. Everything he had planned was officially gone down the drain. He wanted to propose tonight; he had to. If he wanted to do it, and do it right he was just gonna have to trust his instincts and go out on a whim. Right now though, he wasn't sure what his instincts were telling him to do.

He turned and walked over to the bed where Hunter had sat himself up against the headboard. Shawn smile nervously at him as he sat beside him.

"You love me right?" He asked. Where the hell had that come from? Not what he had meant to say at all.

Hunter gave him a confused look. "Of course I do. Why would you even ask?"

"Well I just need you to do one thing for me. If it's not too much to ask..."

"Anything. What is it, Shawn?"

Shawn reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out the small black box and opened it. "Marry me?"

"Yes! Definitely yes!" That was all he needed to hear. He took the band out of the box, and placed it on his finger. Hunter stared down at it for a moment before looking back up at him. "It's perfect."

They smiled at each other for a long moment before Hunter pulled him in for a loving kiss. Shawn could taste Hunter's tears in their kiss, but they didn't bother him because they were tears of joy, and he had caused them. He was damn proud of that fact.

The kiss got more heated, and desperate then clothes were scattered all over the hotel room as the two made the best of their last night together.

* * *

Hunter sighed loudly again for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. It had only been two days since Shawn's been gone, but it felt like months. Sure, he had talked to him almost every second since then, but it just wasn't the same. He wanted him to be there with him. He was so bored and lonely in this huge house.

He gently spun the engagement ring on his finger, and smiled softly. Everything he had wished for had come true. He was officially going to have his picture perfect family. The baby started shifting around, and he placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing gently. "Calm down in there little one. Just cause your other daddy isn't here doesn't mean you get to torture me." He smiled.

The doorbang rang just as he got up to go to the kitchen. He went to answer it.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, a huge smile on his face as he hugged his friend.

"Well I just couldn't let you two be here all by yourself so I drove down to keep an eye on you." He replied.

"That's so nice of you. Good thing too, I'm pretty sure I would've gone crazy from boredom if you hadn't."

"I was just dropping in to let you know I'm here. I'll be back in a few gonna go find a hotel around here..."

"You're gonna stay in a hotel?"

Chris laughed, shrugging. "Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time I've ever done that."

"Well, why don't you stay here with me? There's a guest room upstairs."

Chris pondered the option for a moment before saying. "Well, only if you're sure it's okay."

"Of course! Go get your bags, and I'll show you the room." Hunter said, genuinely. "This should be fun."

Chris turned and walked back to his car to retrieve his bags. With a smirk, he muttered. "Should be very fun indeed, love."

**And now the drama really begins. Sorry about the cliffy but it's worth it, I promise. Leave me reviews please.**


	14. A Heartbreak Warfare, Pt 1

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it, please! I hate having to confess that I own no one. Ah, see now I'm sad :(

A/N: The song and lyrics used in these next two chapters is called 'Heartbreak Warfare' by John Mayer. Seriously, the song is amazing and you really need to go listen to it. The link is up on my page for anyone interested. Anyways, I have absolutely nothing to say about this chapter. *Insert collective gasp of all my readers here* Thanks so very much for all the reviews as always. Can't believe we're almost at 100! Let's make it happen!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 14: A Heartbreak Warfare, Pt.1**_

_'Drop his name. Push it in and twist the knife again. Watch my face as I pretend to feel no pain...' _

Chris Jericho was a man with dignity; he really was, but when it came to Hunter, the word didn't apply to him whatsoever. It didn't even exist to him when it came to the other man. That's why he didn't feel bad or _creepy_ while standing in the doorway of Hunter's bedroom watching him sleep. He was lying on his back, hands resting on his protruding stomach, hair splayed all over the pillow beneath his head like a halo. He looked so innocent and peaceful. Chris could watch him sleep forever, but what he really wanted to do was lay beside him, wrap him in his arms and place soft kisses on his face as he slept.

If he remembered correctly, Hunter was a heavy sleeper. Without thinking twice, Chris entered the room and walked over to the bed. He kneeled down just as Hunter turned on his side, letting out a very heavy sigh. It was a difficult task apparently for the man seeing as his breathing had increased a bit. Chris laughed softly and went back to admiring the sleeping angel in front of him. So peaceful; so beautiful.

He wanted to touch him, wanted to hold him; make love to him. No, he was past wanting those things now, he _needed_ him. He was tired of waiting. He'd been there two days and already he was going beyond crazy with lust and need for the other man. He was so close to his angel, and yet somehow so far away. The sudden movement of Hunter's hand made him take notice to the engagement band on his lover's finger, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming with rage. How the hell did he not see that before?

There was absolutely no way he was going to allow his Hunter to marry someone else. Especially not to that guy who shall remain nameless.

He needed to get his plan going forward now. There was no more time to waste if he ever wanted to get his chance at getting his love. He got his cellphone out and texted a close friend of his. Once he was done, he put his phone away and went back to watching him sleep. He reached out and stroked Hunter's face with the back of his hand; marveling at the feel of his smooth skin.

"I will have you soon, my love. Really soon." He whispered, placing a soft kiss against his angel's lips. Hunter sighed softly, but didn't wake up.

The phone started to ring in the kitchen, causing Hunter to stir lightly in his sleep. He sighed, a bit annoyed; he didn't want to leave his angel's side. He let it ring for a bit longer before finally getting up and running down the stairs and grabbing the phone off of the hook.

"Hello?"

"Jericho? What the hell are you doing answering my phone? Where is Hunter?" Shawn yelled from the other end.

Chris smirked as he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by more yelling from Shawn. "Don't say a fucking word, asshole! Just stay quiet and put Hunter on the phone now!"

If he wasn't enjoying this so much he'd have hung up by now. Instead he walked back up the stairs and gently shook Hunter awake.

"Hmm?" He slurred, still not fully awake.

"Phone's for you."

Hunter took the phone from him, and Chris walked out of the room and stood in the hallway to have a listen.

"Hello?"

"What the hell is Jericho doing at my house?"

"He came down to keep me company..."

"And he's staying there with you?" Shawn questioned suspiciously.

Hunter hesitated for a moment. "No, he's not staying here. He just dropped by. I mean, he's down here but he's been staying in a hotel." The lie just seemed to roll off of his tongue before he could catch it.

Chris growled deep in his chest. Of course he would be afraid to tell the truth.

"Honestly, he's just down here to keep me company and to make sure that I'm okay." Hunter sounded tired, clearly not wanting to turn this into a fight. "Calm down."

Shawn sighed heavily. "Whatever. I gotta go."

"Shawn, wait..." Hunter whined but he had already hung up the phone. He looked at the phone in his hand with disbelief. He hung up on him! He called him back a few more times, but after about the sixth or seventh time he gave up and just decided to leave him a quick message.

Chris cautiously walked back into the room just as he was sitting himself up against the headboard of the bed, running his hand through his hair.

"Everything okay?" He asked, laying beside him on the bed.

Hunter sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Chris rested a hand ontop of Hunter's stomach, rubbing gently as he asked. "So, have you decided on a name yet?"

Hunter smiled brightly, obviously glad to have the focus shifted from Shawn to his unborn child. "No. We don't even know the sex of it. Want it to be a surprise, but we are working on the nursery. Have to get a bit of painting done and the crib up."

"Well what are you hoping for?"

"Shawn really wants a boy, but me personally I'll be fine with either a boy or a girl." He then smiled down at his belly. "I just wish they would get here already."

Chris laughed, he loved that he was able to make him happy. There was seriously nothing he wouldn't do to see this man beside him smile. "If you want I can put the crib together for you."

Hunter thought it over a minute, a bit unsure of how Shawn would react to Chris being anywhere near there baby's room. On the other hand though, he really needed a distraction right now. "That'd be great, thanks."

Chris got off of the bed, and helped Hunter to his feet, leading him out of the room.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

Hunter didn't even notice how long it had actually taken them to finish the baby's nursery, but by the time they were done it was getting dark outside. He looked down at himself and laughed softly. He was covered in paint from when they had gotten distracted and had a little paint war. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had that much fun. Chris was such an easy person to get along with, and he always made him feel as if he was the most important person in the world. Constantly complimenting him, and showering him with unspoken love that didn't need to be said vocally, but he could just feel it. He liked that a lot.

"I think we did a damn good job. Wouldn't you agree?" Chris whispered in his ear from behind him, causing him to jump slightly, and blush. Was he really just thinking that way about one of his bestfriends? His hormones were getting to him big time now.

"Yes. I love it. Thank you again for all of your help." He didn't turn around, too embarrassed by his earlier thoughts. He looked down at the engagement ring on his finger to clear his head. Speaking of which, he needed to try and call him again.

Chris could feel that there was something wrong, but decided not to address it. Instead he said. "You're very welcome, love. I'm gonna go make us some dinner, you go and get cleaned up."

Hunter nodded, not trusting his voice. He heard his retracting footsteps, and when he was sure that he was gone turned and walked out of the nursery, and back into his bedroom. His and _Shawn's _bedroom.

He grabbed his cell phone off of the dresser and dialed his number. It rang continuesly for what felt like an eternity. Just when he was about to hang up, a groggy voice came from the other end.

"Hello?"

Wait. Who the hell was that? It most certainly was not Shawn's voice! He checked his screen to make sure he had dialed the right number. He had. He was about to speak when the other person spoke up again.

"Shawn's a bit....busy right now." The mysterious person said, and Hunter could picture that whoever it was they were smirking right now. "I'll tell him you called though, 'kay?"

There was a groan that Hunter recognized so well in the background. It was Shawn, and he sounded like he was enjoying himself very much with this other person.

"Baby?" Shawn groaned before sighing heavily.

The sound of his voice and the term of endearment for someone else made him want to scream. He hung up just as his eyes started blur. He sat there in utter shock before it finally hit him.

Shawn was cheating on him.

The tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to sit there until his body shook.

* * *

The figure looked down at the phone in his hand and laughed. There was no way in the world that this planned wouldn't succeed. He looked over at Shawn, who had drifted to sleep now and leaned in closer to him to kiss him on the lips. He moaned when he remembered how those lips had felt all over him earlier. The sex had been incredible, but that was about it. It was just sex; nothing more, nothing less. He didn't have any feelings for him like Chris had for Hunter. He just did this to help out a friend, it wasn't anything personal.

He grinned when the sleeping man in front of him moaned and mumbled something in his sleep. He then laid down beside him, his back pressed against Shawn's chest. Shawn immediately wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Before he drifted off to sleep he grabbed his phone and texted his friend back. Once he was done, he snuggled into the warmth of the older man, and fell asleep. A huge grin on his face.

* * *

Chris was in the kitchen when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the new text message:

_Mission Accomplished._

***Dodges objects being thrown at her* I'm sorry, I truly am. But if you love me you'd leave me reviews anyways. I'm gonna go lay in a dark room for awhile...**


	15. A Heartbreak Warfare, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I own a copy of John Mayer's Battle Studies album which I'm currently listening to. Nothing else though.

**Warning: This chapter contains M/M loving.**

A/N: Oh wow I'm on a roll! Two chapters in two days! This is huge for me. LOL. Well, thank you all so very much for your reviews. No one wanted to hurt me too much so that's good. LOL. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense. I wrote it at 5 in the morning with no sleep so I might re-do later on today.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 15: A Heartbreak Warfare, Pt. 2**_

_'Clouds of sulfur in the air. Bombs are falling everywhere. It's heartbreak warfare. Once you want it to begin, no one really ever wins in heartbreak warfare...'_

Shawn stretched and groaned loudly, but didn't wake up. He had a killer headache resulting from drinking so much last night but yet he still felt so relaxed that he didn't want to get up but he knew that he had to. He nuzzled his face into the hair of the still sleeping form in his arms, and sighed happily. He let one hand that was currently resting on his chest slide down to his stomach.

"What the hell...?" It was flat; there was no sign of a baby bump. He ran his hands all over the abdomen nervously. What happened? Where was their baby?

"As much as I enjoy your excitement, I'm trying to sleep here."

Shawn shot up and out of the bed at the sound of the voice. "What the hell?!" He said again, much louder than the first time.

The figure laughed, and turned over in the bed to lay on his back.

Shawn blinked the sleep from his eyes and got a good look at who had been sleeping with. Definitely not Hunter.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit. This is not good." He started pacing around, wringing his hands together to keep from pulling his hair out of his head string by string.

"Mmm, you most certainly wasn't saying that last night." He smirked, letting the sheet he was currently wrapped in slip down a bit, exposing his hip.

Shawn stopped mid pace. "I was drunk! This was a _huge_ mistake." He glared at the other man. "Trust me, if I hadn't been drunk last night never would've happened."

"Why I'm hurt." He mocked, a fake pout gracing his face. "And here I was thinking that you wanted me."

He growled, and picked up the other mans clothes and threw them at him. "Get your shit and leave, now!" He turned to let the man dress. He didn't want to look at him, the thought of what they did making him sick to his stomach. He then looked down at the trash bin and noticed a used condom. He sighed deeply in relief.

"Oh, yeah, I definitely made sure you put one of those on. Don't want you accidentally knocking me up like that _freak_." He spat venomously from behind Shawn.

Everything in front of him turned red as all he saw was anger at his words. He turned and punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall back onto the bed. "Get the fuck out!" He shouted in his face as he watched him get up casually as if nothing happened and stroll to the door. "And you make sure to keep your damn mouth shut about this. I swear if Hunter finds out I'll..."

"He already knows." He taunted. "I'll see you around, Heartbreak Kid." John Morrinson winked and laughed, opening the door and leaving the room.

* * *

Chris had spent hours in Hunter's room holding him as he cried himself to sleep. As much as it kills him to ever see his angel upset, this was best for him, he just didn't know it yet. He heard a sniffle and looked down at Hunter who was resting his head on his stomach, clinging to him like a life support.

"Why?" Hunter asked softly. That seemed to be the only word he could remember right now Chris noticed. That and 'I deserve this. It's my fault.' He didn't like that Hunter blamed himself for all of Shawn's mistakes.

Hunter looked up at him, his eyes puffy and red, face streakened with all of the tears he had shed. For a split second, Chris almost regretted what he did. _Almost._ He thought about the break up that this would cause and that smidge of guilt went away. He knew he would be Hunter's confidant and his rock through it all and to him it was going to be worth it in the end.

He ran his hand through his hair to calm him. "It's okay, love. He doesn't deserve you anyways."

Hunter sat up, his back to him. He didn't want to be told that everything was okay because it wasn't. He wanted to know what the hell he did wrong to make the man who claimed to want to marry him and was about to have a baby with cheat on him. Maybe he had lied when he told him that he accepted the baby. Maybe he did really see him as a walking freak of nature because that was certainly how he felt right about now. A big, fat, emotional, _freak. _

Hands massaging his shoulders made him jump.

"He's an idiot for not realizing what a beautiful thing he has here. You're loving, and caring and he just keeps hurting you." Chris' voice said into his ear before it dropped down to a seductive whisper just as his hands travelled lower down his back. "His loss, really." He placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

Hunter shivered at the combination of his touch and his voice, and he shifted away from him a little. He wasn't sure what possessed Chris to do such a thing, but it wasn't suppose to happen, and he was definitely no suppose to like it and want more. He turned to look at him. "Chris..."

He didn't say anything, just leaned forward and kissed him softly. He could feel Hunter's body stiffen against him, and he pulled back slightly, and cupped his cheek. "I would _never_ hurt you." He placed his lips back onto his before he could respond. He didn't want him to have to think about anything right now, just feel. Feel that he meant every single word that he said.

Hunter knew he meant it and he relaxed against his own will into Chris. This was wrong and he knew it. That's what scared him the most. He didn't know what to do. One side of him wanted to push him away and run, the other side wanted to pull him closer and never let go. Fortunately, the latter side lost.

He pushed at his chest. "We can't do this."

Chris nodded. "If you don't want me to just tell me and I'll leave right now."

Hunter didn't reply right away and Chris stood from the bed, and turned to walk out.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me then."

Hunter felt a hole rip in his chest as he watched him start to leave. He didn't want to be left alone right now. He wanted someone to love him.

"Chris, wait!"

He smiled to himself and turned around walking back to him. He kneeled down in front of him. "I just want to show you how you should be loved. Will you let me?"

Hunter nodded weakly, and that was all it took. Chris laid him down on the bed, and hovered over him, placing kisses on his lips, jaw, and neck.

Chris pulled Hunter's shirt off and immediately took one of his nipples into his mouth, causing the man beneath him to buck up against him and moan loudly. _Why of course it's sensitive from his pregnancy._ He mused, nipping and biting on the bud before switching over to the other one, loving the reaction he was getting. His lips trailed down to his stomach as he nuzzled against it. He had never seen his bare stomach like this and it was arousing. Hunter groaned, thrusting up against him as he worked off his pajama pants and boxers.

Chris took a moment to pull back and look down at the sight before him. He could really get used to this image. His angel naked before him, legs spread slightly, and looking so very wanton.

"Please..." Hunter whined.

Chris growled possessively. He liked hearing him beg, but right now he didn't want to tease him, knew that he really just wanted him. There would be plenty of other times where he would make him beg he was sure of it.

He wasted no time preparing his lover, making him writhe and moan around his fingers. The sight made Chris harder, if possible and he was tired of waiting. After all of this time, he was finally going to have the one person he wanted more than anything else in the world.

He poured the lube on his cock, and pushed in gently, stilling once he was in to the hilt. He felt better than any wet dream Chris had conjured up him to feel, and that was really saying something.

Hunter mewled, and wrapped his legs around his waist, and Chris took that as his way of saying that he could move. And he did, slowly, he wanted to make Hunter feel every single inch of him and he wanted to savor this moment, and imprint it into his mind forever.

The slow, torturous pace was starting to build up, and Chris knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached down, and started to stroke Hunter and he let out a beautiful cry of his name as he came.

Watching his angel come undone like that underneath him pushed him over the edge. He leaned down and kissed him as he came, causing Hunter to groan into the kiss deliciously.

He didn't want to pull out but did reluctantly when Hunter started to groan in discomfort. Hunter turned on his side, and Chris lay behind him, spooning him with his arms wrapped around him protectively. He kissed the back of his head and whispered. "I love you."

He wasn't sure if Hunter would regret what they just did later on or not, but for right now he was going to cherish it for what it was.

The beginning of something new, something stronger.

And now that he had had a taste of his angel, there was no way he was ever going to give him up. As he lay there with Hunter, he felt his obssession with the other man become much more deeper than it was before.

_Mine._

**Oh my. I can't believe I wrote this. Review though, please. Meanwhile I'll just be heading back to that dark room now while you guys think of ways to threaten me with sporks.**


	16. When It Rains It Pours

Disclaimer: The kid is mine. No one else though.

A/N: Yay! We've hit 100 reviews! Wow, I seriously cannot thank you guys enough for all the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. A million thanks to every single last one of you. And a special thank you to **TheVampireLucinda **for being my 100th review. On another note, this story turns two tomorrow (April 27th). LOL. How weird. I never thought it'd come this far. I was going to post this chapter tomorrow but just couldn't wait anymore so decided against it. Because I love you all very much. *Oh, and there's a very important note at the end of this chapter, please read it.*

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 16: When It Rains It Pours**_

Chris woke up with a large grin on his face as he remembered what he and Hunter had done last night. It was so much better than he expected it to be. He sat up suddenly when he realized that he was in bed alone. He groaned in aggravation, he really hoped that Hunter wasn't starting to regret what they did. He got out of bed, pulled his pants on and left the room to go find him. He walked down the stairs and found him in the kitchen, grabbing pots and pans out of the top cabinets. Chris smiled and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"How are my two babies doing this morning?" He said into his ear as he rubbed his stomach.

Hunter jumped and tried to get loose. "Chris, let me go." He then thought over what he said, and got angry. "This is not your baby and neither am I." He turned in his arms, and pushed him back. "I still love Shawn. Don't start thinking that because of what happened last night that there is a you and me because there's not." He said firmly. "It was never suppose to happen, I didn't want it. It was a mistake. Nothing's changed."

_Claim him. Make him yours. Let him know that he belongs to you, no one else. _The inner voice inside of his head was telling him.

Chris laughed. "You didn't want it? If I recall correctly, sweetheart, you were the one underneath me moaning and screaming my name like a two dollar whore. Seems like you wanted it to me."

Hunter was livid. "You son of a bitch! Get out. Get the fuck out! I don't want you here anymore." He walked out of the kitchen, and started up the stairs. "I should've listened to Randy and Shawn when they tried to warn me about you."

Chris ran after him, and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back, turning him around to face him. Hunter stumbled, and lost his footing, falling onto the stairs on his back. He groaned from the pain that shot through his body.

Chris laid his body atop of Hunter on the stairs, still holding onto his arms as he said harshly. "Lets get this straight. You _are_ mine, and so is that baby in your belly. I will not allow you to marry _him_, especially not after last night. You belong to me, it's official now."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you insane? I am not yours, and this is not your baby. It's _Shawn's _baby. Now get the fuck off of me." He said through gritted teeth, Chris had a painful grip on his arms that got tighter by the second and his back was on fire from the fall.

He laid all of his weight on him, not caring to be cautious of his stomach. He sneered. "You are mine. You belong to me, and I will hurt anyone that tries to come between us. Even your precious Shawn. You know, the one who cheated on you?"

Hunter was trying to get free, wiggling around helplessly. If he weren't pregnant, he would've been able to throw him off of him with no problem, but now it wasn't so easy. He was going to have to plead with him. "Chris, please get off of me."

"Now why would I do that? I know you enjoy this." He pressed down on him even more, grip on his arms tightening to the point where he knew there would be bruises.

"No, I don't." Hunter cried softly, "Please, you're hurting us."

Something inside of him snapped, and he quickly released his hold he had on him, and leaned back a bit. "Oh, baby I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kissed him on the lips before lifting his shirt, cupping his belly in his hands and kissing it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. I love you so much." Chris whispered worriedly against his stomach. He had hurt his angel and their unborn child! How could he have been so stupid? "I promise I will never hurt you again. When you're born, daddy promises that he will give you all the love and attention you deserve."

Hunter shoved him off of him completely and sat up. Though both of his arms were sore, and more than likely bruised he found the strength to punch him in the jaw. "Get out." He said, voice laced with anger.

Chris took a moment to recover before looking back at Hunter. If looks could kill Chris knew he would be rotting in the ground right about now. He couldn't let it end like this though. He wanted to say something, anything just to try and make it right.

"Hunter..."

"You got fifteen minutes to get your shit and get out of my house." He stood slowly, hissing in pain, and walked back into the kitchen.

Feeling defeated and enraged, Chris walked up the stairs to gather his things. He would leave, but this was not the end. He was gonna make sure of that.

Hunter would be his whether he wanted to or not. It was no longer an option for him.

* * *

Hunter was waiting in the kitchen, trying to soothe the baby in his stomach who had become worked up from the fuss earlier. When he heard the front door slam, he walked into the livingroom and sighed heavily. He had made a huge mistake by asking him to stay with him. He should've just stuck him in a hotel nearby, but no he had to go and be nice to the asshole. Now everything was ruined. The events that had occurred over the past twenty-four hours were sure to put him and Shawn in a very bad place in their relationship. That scared him more than anything else. That and the fact that he didn't know what Shawn would do if he found out that he had slept with Chris.

Just thinking his name made him want vomit, and there was a sharp pain in his lower stomach again. He then remembered how the baby hadn't heard Shawn's voice in days, and was probably really wanting to right now.

His eyes watered when he thought about how when he wasn't able to sleep because the baby would be moving around and all Shawn had to do was talk to his stomach and it would settle down almost instantly. The baby especially enjoyed when Shawn would sing to it, that was the quickest way to get it to sit still.

He couldn't lose that, couldn't lose him. Even if they don't get married or even stay together, he couldn't lose him because of their child.

He felt like crying, yelling, punching and breaking stuff all at once. Then he felt too tired to do any of those things. He wanted to sleep, to pretend that none of this had happened; that Shawn was going to be home in a couple of days and they would go back to how they were before.

Too bad he knew for a fact that wasn't going to be the case at all.

* * *

Shawn couldn't get a hold of Hunter for the past few days, and he was more than a bit worried and stressed out. He really needed to talk to him, and explain everything; try to save their relationship. He couldn't lose him and their baby over a stupid, drunken mistake. That's why he was so glad to be back home. He walked into the house and called out. "Hunter?"

He walked up the stairs, and as he was walking towards their bedroom he stopped past the nursery when he saw the door was opened. That's when he noticed it.

The crib had been put up and the walls were completely painted; the room still smelling of fresh paint. He knew for a fact that Hunter hadn't done all of that by himself which meant that....

"Hunter!" He yelled, walking into their room. His yelling had made Hunter jump out of his sleep, he blinked a few times and then his mouth went agape as his eyes adjusted to the man standing in front of him.

"You wanna tell me why Jericho was in my house in _our_ child's room?"

"You wanna tell me why you were in bed with someone else?" Hunter shot back.

Shawn faltered, a bit shocked at his tone and glare.

He got out of bed, and got in his face. "Yeah, I know all about it. Whoever the bastard was answered your phone when I called and I heard you in the background. What the hell were you thinking, huh? Then you have the fucking audacity to barge in here and ask me why Chris helped me with the nursery?" Hunter was all out yelling now. "Be honest, that's why you didn't want me to go wasn't it? You don't give a fuck about me or the baby."

"That is not true and you know it. I didn't want you going because I wanted to keep you two safe."

Hunter scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Bullshit."

"Baby, I'm sorry. It's just that I was so pissed that he was here with you in my house that I went to a bar after the show..."

"And picked up some random guy to fuck to get back at me?" Hunter cut in.

"No! I got drunk and I really don't remember anything after that. I just kinda blacked out. I know nothing I could say will ever make what I did right, but please know that I didn't mean to hurt you or make you lose your trust in me. It shouldn't have happened and won't ever happen again. That I can promise you. You know that if I could take it back then I would in a heartbeat."

He sounded so sincere that it was kinda hard not to forgive him, but there was something else he needed to know. "Who was it?"

Shawn gulped. "I don't know. It was just some random guy." He lied. "I don't even know what his name was." There was no point in making it any worse than it already was by telling him that he had slept with one of their co-workers. "Please forgive me. You don't have to do it right now, but I hope somewhere down the line you will." He was pleading and on the verge of tears. He couldn't imagine life without Hunter, and there was nothing more that he wanted then to be there with him to raise their child.

Hunter had already forgiven him even though he knew he shouldn't have so quickly. He couldn't stay mad at Shawn, especially knowing that he was just as guilty as him. He contemplated telling him about what happened, but thought against it. Why add more fuel to the fire when it was starting to diminish?

He sighed. "I forgive you, Shawn."

"Really?" Shawn grinned and hugged him. "I love you so much. I promise I will never hurt you again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

"I love you, too." He let himself be hugged a minute longer before wiggling out of his embrace. As much as he enjoyed the sentiment moment, the baby was pressing heavily on his bladder. He stepped back and gave him a nervous smile.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asked.

"Really need to go to the bathroom."

Shawn nodded understandingly. He really didn't want to let him go in fear of that he would try to leave.

Hunter walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. After he was done and washed up he took a few minutes to gather his thoughts. Maybe Shawn didn't ever have to know what happened. He knew trust was big factor in a relationship, but this was one of those 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him' type of things. It wouldn't hurt Shawn, true, but it would kill him the longer he kept it to himself.

He finally opened the door and stepped back into the room to see Shawn sitting on the edge of the bed, something crumpled in his hands.

"Shawn?" He whispered worriedly.

"What is this?" He responded, voice cold and menacing. He then stood, holding up the item he had in his hands for him to see. "What the fuck is _this_?!"

Hunter gasped, and he felt his world stop as he stared at the shirt in Shawn's hands.

Chris Jericho's shirt.

**"You're such a bitch for leaving this on a cliffhanger like that!" Haha. Yeah, I know I am. Sorry about that but I just love keeping you guys guessing. **

****Anyways on to that important note I was talking about earlier. The next chapter skips ahead a few months and THE SEX OF THE BABY WILL BE REVEALED! I'm not sure what it is yet and that's where you guys come in. Please, help me choose a name for the baby. I'm terrible with names and I want you guys' input. When you review, please leave a baby name for either a boy or a girl (both if you love me. hehe). I don't care what it is just make sure it sounds good with Michaels as the last name. I'll choose the gender of the baby off of whichever name I like the best. Thanks to everyone in advance.****

**And now to end this long note, review, review, review, review, review!**


	17. Shattered Glass

Disclaimer: Yeah, because I never tire of doing this thing. *Heavy sarcasm* I own no one, okay? Geesh!

A/N: First and foremost thank you all very much for all of your reviews. You guys are what's keeping me and this story going so I applaud you all. So my friend told me that she thinks I should just go ahead and put Randy and Hunter together. LOL. Ummm....no. Not in this story. They have a better relationship with each other because they are best friends, but that's it nothing more, nothing less. As tempting as her idea was to me, I don't see that happening here. I mean it _could though_.........

No! Shawter. This is their story and that's how it's going to stay. I think. Ummm...

Anyways, this chapter skips ahead about two months but I do kinda let you know what happened the night Shawn returned, their status, and all that jazz. So whose excited to finally find out the sex of the baby?? Well, don't let my rambling get in your way, get on with the reading.

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Shattered Glass_**

This was hell, he was pretty sure of that now. At eight months, he found that he couldn't do anything more besides lay around all day because he was too tired to do things that required a lot of movement. He couldn't even get out of bed on his own anymore, he had to have help, that's how huge he had gotten in two months. As the baby inside of him pressed down on his bladder for what felt like the fiftieth time in the past half hour, now was one of those times that he really needed to get out of bed. He rolled over and pushed at the shoulder of the sleeping form next to him.

"Hmmm? What? What's the matter?" Randy asked, still not fully awake yet.

"Gotta pee."

Randy got up then and helped him to his feet. "Geez, again?" He laughed. "I could've sworn you just went ten minutes ago."

Hunter gave him a crooked smile as he wobbled into the bathroom. After he was done and washed up, he walked back into the room to find Randy fast asleep again. Hunter envied him, he wish he could sleep peacefully like that. He didn't want to wake him up again, he just didn't have the heart to. He knew Randy had to be exhausted from work and he had helped him out so much. He deserved to rest, Hunter owed the man a few hours of sleep and so much more for all that he was doing for him.

He rubbed his belly gently as he lay back down on the bed. "Okay, girlie, you have got to stop pressing on my bladder; find somewhere else to sit in there. We have to let Uncle Randy sleep."

He smiled as he thought about his unborn child. He remembered the day he found out that he was having a girl a few weeks ago, and how excited he was. It seemed as though Shawn was just as excited which made him smile, but it also broke his heart a little bit.

Hunter and Shawn were still friends in a way, because of the baby, but that was pretty much it. After that night a couple of months ago when Shawn had returned from Australia, things for them relationship wise hadn't been the same. Hunter had told him about everything that had happened with Chris and the two had yelled and argued and then Shawn caught sight of the bruises on Hunter's arms. That's what really set him off, knowing that he had come into his home, slept with his fiancee and had put their unborn child in danger. At one point, in his fury, he even blamed Hunter for everything that had happened. Going as far as to say that if anything had happened to their baby it would've been his fault, and something that would weigh on his conscience for the rest of his life.

That was the final straw, and Hunter packed up his bags, took off the engagement ring and placed it on the nightstand by the bed before leaving the house and ending their relationship for good.

Ever since that day it was like their entire relationship never happened, besides the fact that Hunter was going to be giving birth to their baby in a few weeks tops. Shawn seemed like he's moved on, showing absolutely no interest in trying to fix their relationship. He seemed happier now, sober even.

Hunter moved out of Shawn's house that night and was now staying with and travelling on the road with Randy until he found a home in San Antonio close by so that Shawn could see and visit the baby once she was born. He would've loved to be able to raise the baby together in one home, but he knew that it was obviously just not meant to be. Everytime he thought about that it brought him tears. He sniffled to himself, trying his hardest to blink back the unshed tears. He was so tired of crying.

"What's wrong, Hunter?" Randy asked, waking up when he heard sniffles coming from beside him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Hormones." He found that he could really get away with this excuse nowadays since it was pushing on the last month, but he knew his friend would keep asking until he told him the truth. "I'm just an emotional wreck, go back to sleep."

"No, there's something wrong. I know there is."

"I don't feel like talking about it, okay?" He yelled before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell or anything it's just that I'm thinking about...stuff, and it makes me upset."

"Stuff as in Shawn?"

He sighed, Randy really did know him too well. "Yeah, but like I said I don't wanna talk about it. I just want to get some sleep while I can."

"Oh, you mean she isn't moving all over the place in there?" Randy teased, rubbing his belly.

"Shh, before she hears you. If she wakes up I'll make sure that you suffer for the rest of the night with me."

Randy laughed before turning serious. "Okay, just get some sleep and try not to think about 'stuff' too much anymore. You really don't need to be stressing yourself out, especially not this close to the end of your pregnancy." He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before turning back over and going back to sleep. "Everything will work out for the best in the end."

Hunter sighed. He didn't know about everything working itself out for the best in the end, but he was right on one thing, it wasn't healthy for him to be stressing himself out like this. He settled onto his left side and closed his eyes to finally get some sleep.

Just as he started to drift off, he groaned in anger, rolling back onto his back just as he felt the baby start to kick at his insides again.

* * *

It was really hard for him to be at the arena when he knew there was a chance he could run into Shawn or Chris. It wasn't that he was trying to avoid them, he just wasn't ready to talk to them right now. He sat in Randy's locker room waiting for him to return. He got up to go to the restroom and when he walked back out, the door to the room swung open and John Morrison came barging in like he was making a long awaited entrance.

Hunter didn't have anything against the kid, he didn't really know him well enough to dislike him, but he was just so damn conceited. Too much so for his personal liking actually.

John grinned. "Oh, hi there Hunter. How have you been?"

"Good, thanks." He replied, choosing to stay standing at his place in front of the bathroom door. For some reason, he really didn't trust this guy's intentions, whatever they were.

"That's good to hear, you know, especially after everything that's happened. I hope there's no hard feelings between us by the way."

Hunter cocked his head to the side, and frowned slightly in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, the whole me sleeping with Shawn thing in Australia."

"What?" He started blinking rapidly back the tears that stemmed from his anger. "No....he said he didn't even know who the guy was. You're lying."

John laughed mockingly. "You _wish_ I were lying, sweetheart, but I'm not. I slept with him, deal with it." He said, stepping towards him slowly. "Besides from what I heard you're not so innocent yourself. Slept with Jericho while you're pregnant with Shawn's baby." He clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock disappointment. "That's bad parenting, Hunt. I feel sorry for your bastard."

Hunter felt himself get ready to pounce on him, but before he could move, Randy had tackled him to the ground; punching him repeatedly. He didn't even notice when he had entered the room, that's how pissed he was. He couldn't see anything else around him, everything becoming a huge blur.

"Don't you ever talk to him like that again you stupid fucking slut!" Randy yelled as he continued to assault him.

Hunter shook, there was no point of trying to cover it up. No point in trying to make him feel better about himself because he knew the truth. He _was_ a terrible person, a terrible and selfish person.

And if he were to be honest with himself, Hunter felt bad for his unborn daughter too.

**Yep, it's a girl! And I already have her name picked out. Thank you so very much to everyone who suggested names! So I can already tell you guys that the next chapter will include a match between Shawn and Chris with Hunter interfering, a flashback of Hunter and Chris' relationship, and Hunter may or may not go into labor. Ooohh, sounds really good doesn't it? LOL. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write so it's really a win-win situation for us all! So review, review, review, review! *Goes to start on the next chapter***


	18. Happiness In Misery

Disclaimer: The baby's mine. No one else though.

A/N: Hello again everyone. I bring you another update. Oh, and a very happy birthday to **Mirella** she's a very loyal reader and her friend Lily asked me if I could do something special for her birthday today and I just couldn't resist so here you go. ;)

A/N2: Also, two things. One, this might be the last update for a while. I have a bunch of other stories picking at my brain that I just have to get out so until I do those, this *might* be on hiatus. Don't know yet. And two, to all my fellow writers out there, do any of you guys use any other program besides Word or Open office? I need a new word document program a.s.a.p.

Thank you guys so very much for the reviews. I know I say that in every chapter but you guys have no idea how much they mean to me.

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter 18: The Best of Us Can Find Happiness In Misery_**

He hated Randy, absolutely despised him now. He knew he shouldn't, that he had no right to but he just couldn't help it. He hated how everywhere Hunter was, Randy was right there beside him. He hated how Randy has been there throughout Hunter's entire pregnancy when it should've been him. He hated seeing how Hunter's face would light up when Randy smiled at him or said something that he found funny. If anything else, he especially hated how Hunter would smile whole heartedly, lighting up the room whenever Randy touched his belly or talked to it. That was taking things way too far. He had no business touching his belly in such a intimate way and playing 'happy family' with him because it wasn't his family.

Not only did he hate Randy for all of those things, he also hated the way he was so overprotective of him. That was _his_ job. Randy doesn't really let anyone talk to Hunter or be around him that he feels are a threat or danger to him. That was understandable but when he tried to keep Hunter away from him, that was where he drew the line. He had every right – more than Randy ever would – to see Hunter. For God's sakes, Hunter's carrying his daughter, not Randy's. He needs to learn to back off a bit.

He hated how Hunter flashed that million dollar smile of his whenever Randy would say something or just whenever he was around in general. He hated how much time they spent with each other, it was like they were inseperable, joined at the hip. He hated how all that time he was trying to protect Hunter from Jericho when really he should've been keeping him from his bestfriend.

Shawn wasn't stupid, nor was he naïve. He knew the signs of someone who had it bad for someone. Hell, he'd been there himself so whenever he looked at Randy he should've seen the signs because now that he thinks about it they were as clear as day; right in front of him.

Randy loved Hunter, a lot more than a friend should. There really was no other explanation for it. He'd never met a 'friend' that cared so much about someone without actually wanting something serious in return. That just wasn't logical.

He wanted to hurt Randy. Wanted to make him feel the very hurt and betrayal he felt whenever he saw the two of them together. He wanted to make him hurt for tricking him, for making him think that he was his friend when really all along he was just trying to get closer to Hunter.

He wanted to kick him in his pretty little face, and then he didn't. He knew he could never lay a hand on or hurt him in anyway because that would just ruin any chance of redemption with Hunter he had left. Which really wasn't much now it seemed.

Hunter looked a lot happier now, more full of life. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy or if it was because of Randy. Either way it pissed him off that he was never able to make him that happy before.

Randy threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him to his side as they continued to talk and laugh as if nothing or no one else existed in the world except for them.

He growled deep in his chest, fists balled at his sides as he watched him place an intimate kiss to the side of his head. He began to shake as it took everything in his willpower not to go over there and break his neck in two.

He had a No Disqualification match with Jericho coming up soon, but he really wouldn't mind throwing Randy into it too right now. That way he could kill two birds with one stone in a way.

"Shawn, you're up in five minutes." A backstage worker told him.

He nodded his response, not bothering to turn to look at whoever it was. He stared at the two of them a while longer and just as he was about to turn and walk away, Hunter caught his eye, the smile on his face diminishing slowly. He grabbed Randy's hand and dragged him down the hall without even a glance backwards.

Shawn sighed. He wished he would just talk to him and stop avoiding him like the plague. They were about to have a baby together next month and they needed to talk before she got here. Atleast to get back on good terms.

There really was no time to think about that right now. He had a match to focus on now.

He'd have to worry about getting his family back later.

* * *

"I ran from him like a coward." Hunter sighed as he paced around the locker room; his eyes never leaving the television screen. Not even ten minutes into the match both Shawn and Chris looked as if they had been wrestling for an hour. Shawn clotheslined Chris and they both flipped to the outside of the ring. He smiled a little. Atleast he was in control right now, that was a good sign.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Randy asked, eyebrow cocked in suspicion.

Hunter rolled his eyes and groaned. He loved his bestfriend, he really did, but he could be a bit too overprotective sometimes. "No, Randy he didn't do anything to me. You know he would never hurt me..."

Randy scoffed and said sarcastically. "Yeah, right."

He stopped mid pace and glared at him. "Don't, okay? Just don't. You have no fucking idea how hard all of this has been for me so don't you dare." He then continued his pacing and went back to watching the match. Now Jericho was in control, he ran Shawn into the fan barricade, and kicked him in the head.

"You're right, Hunt. I'm sorry." He hated upsetting him in anyway which wasn't that hard to do now especially with him being so close to his due date. He forgot that he had to watch what he said to the other man nowadays. "Sit down and watch the match. Relax a little."

Hunter shook his head. If he sat down now, his anxiety would drive him crazy. He needed to be up and around, moving.

Chris threw Shawn into the pole on the outside of the ring, back first and Hunter winced as he watched Shawn crumble to the ground, flopping about and screaming in agony.

Hunter caught that look in Chris' eyes as he watched him in pain. It was a look Hunter knew all too well. Without words, that look was a mere warning to Shawn that things were only going to get worse for him.

"That's not fair! He's trying to kill him!" He yelled. Everyone knew that Shawn had serious, career ending back problems. One wrong move or mistake and it could be all over for him. That's exactly what Chris had in mind it looked like.

"He'll be fine, I promise. You know Shawn's strong, he's not going to go down without a fight." Randy tried to comfort him. "I'm going to go take a shower. Please, sit down and try to relax. You don't need to be stressing yourself out." He stood from the couch, grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom.

He finally gave in and sat down, but it didn't help ease his troubled mind at all. This match was because of him. If either man suffered any serious injuries, it would be on his hands. That wasn't something he could bare on his conscious. There were so many 'what if' situations going on in his head right now. Like, what if he hadn't gotten together with Shawn? None of this mess would've happened. But, on second thought, he wouldn't be pregnant with his sweet, little baby girl either. What if he hadn't let Chris stay with him? What if he hadn't slept with him? What if he had just hidden that damn shirt...

"Michaels' in trouble here!" Michael Cole exclaimed from ringside.

He focused his attention back on the match and saw that Chris now had his World Heavyweight title in his hands and had just hit Shawn across the head with it.

Hunter gripped his belly, and watched completely mortified. The maniacal look in Chris' eyes intensfied greatly as he sqautted down, waiting for Shawn to get back up so he can strike him with the belt again.

"Get up Michaels!" He yelled.

Shawn lifted his head up slowly, and there was blood oozing from a gash on his forehead.

This had to be stopped. There was no way he was going to sit here and allow them to try and end each other's careers for good. Things had gone way too far now.

Without thinking twice, Hunter pushed himself off of the couch, threw on a hoodie and was out the door.

* * *

The referee kept asking him if he wanted to just end the match already. "No!" He would tell him. "Hell no!" As if that were ever an option for him. He didn't quit. Not now, not ever. And it will be an extremely cold day in hell when he gave Jericho the satisfaction of hearing him say that he gives up on anything. It just wasn't going to happen.

He needed to get back up, but found it easier said than done. His back was throbbing and felt like it had been lit on fire and his vision was blurred from all the blood seeping into his eyes.

"Get up you spineless coward!" He heard Jericho yell from somewhere behind him. The bastard.

He pushed himself up on his hands and slowly crawled over to the ropes so he could use them as a leverage to get back to his feet.

Suddenly the raucous jeers of the crowd turned into a rumbling cheer throughout the entire arena. He wasn't sure what happened or who was coming down, but he was glad to have a distraction so that he could collect himself for a minute.

He felt someone hit the mat and the yells of Jericho. Obviously, someone had come out to help him, but who? As far as he knew, no one was scheduled to interfere.

The crowd started up a strong, loud chant that made Shawn's heart beat a little bit faster in his chest.

"DX! DX! DX! DX! DX!"

He turned then, wiping the blood from his eyes and sat against the ropes as he watched what was going on in front of him. His mouth fell agape as he saw him.

There was Hunter, pregnant as day, covered by an extremely oversized hoodie, and sledgehammer in hand that he was now using on Jericho who looked just as confused as he was.

_The baby. This is dangerous. Get him out of here._ That's all he could think about right now. He stood, pulling Hunter off of him by the waist.

Grabbing his wrist and turning him to face him, he yelled, completely outraged. "What the hell are you doing, Hunter?" His voice then dropped to a very low tone. "Don't you know that you're putting you and the baby in danger? Get out of here, _now!_"

Hunter glared at him and jerked his wrist free of his grip. He threw the sledgehammer down and left the ring.

His eyes never left Shawn's as he made his way back up the entrance ramp.

The crowd was going crazy and their chants became louder.

"DX! DX! DX! DX! DX! DX!"

But there wasn't going to be a DX reunion anytime soon. There wasn't even a Shawn and Hunter in general.

Masking his anger at Hunter's reckless and dangerous behavior he focused his mind back on the match at hand.

* * *

After he hit him with the Sweet Chin Music and got the pin fall over Jericho, Shawn all but ran backstage to find Hunter and try to get an explanation from him. He knew that was asking a bit much, but he was damn sure going to try.

As soon as he got to the back, he noticed that it was in a state of frenzy. There was people moving about everywhere. Something must've happened. It always got this way when there was an emergency. No matter how big or small it was.

"Oh, Shawn. I'm so glad I found you." Mirella Perez, one of the backstage workers said, approaching him. "I take it that you haven't heard yet because you're still here." The look on her face was a mixture of excitement and worry.

"Heard what? Where am I suppose to be?" He asked, more than a little confused. "Mirella, what's going on? This place is going crazy."

"Hunter's on his way to the hospital..."

"What? Did he get hurt when he went out to the ring earlier? I swear to God, I'm going to kill Jericho if he hurt him!" He growled.

She put her hands up to try and calm him down. "No, he's not hurt or anything like that. He's going to be fine..."

"If he's going to be fine then why the hell is he on his way to the hospital? For the ride?" He was getting aggravated now. He wish someone would just tell him what was going on already.

Mirella groaned and rolled her eyes. She forgot how stubborn and hotheaded the Heartbreak Kid could be. Especially when it came to Hunter. "No, Shawn. He's not going for the ride. He's on his way to the hospital because he's about to give birth to your daughter."

Shawn felt his brain short circuit and he shook his head to clear it. "Wait...he what?" He couldn't even form a sentence.

"He's in labor."

At those three words, Shawn took off down the hall and rushed out to the parking lot and into his car. His baby, _their_ baby was going to be here in a couple of hours. He couldn't wait to finally see her. His family was that much closer to being complete again.

He smiled the whole car drive there.

**So there you go guys. Hope you enjoyed. I have to say I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I absolutely love it. And once again, Mirella happy birthday girlie, hope it didn't disappoint. Please leave me reviews guys and I might just send Randy your way with nothing but a bow tie on. Do what you want with him. ;)**


	19. Coming Around Full Circle

Disclaimer: The baby is mine.

A/N: Man, I've missed you guys so much. I've been really depressed lately so when I originally wrote this chapter it was really fucking angsty. Shawn and Hunter got into a big nasty fight that would've just left this story beyond repairable. It was bad. My friend Ash read it and yelled at me about how upsetting it was so she sat and helped me do this chapter. So thank you soooo very much girlie. I appreciate the help like you wouldn't believe. I owe her a Hunter/Randy smut shot now. x]

Anyways, now that that's out of the way, thank you guys for reviewing and sticking it out with me and I promise to have updates more frequently now.

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Coming Around Full Circle**_

_He stood outside of the locker room for about ten minutes, deciding if he should go in or not. He knew on the other side of the door in front of him was two of the biggest stars in WWE and in wrestling period. He looked up to and idolized the two men who's room he was standing in front of. Now he had the chance to join those two men and here he was nervous as shit and a bit starstruck and nervous beyond belief. _

"_Just go in. You deserve to be here so don't fuck it up!" He whispered to himself as he finally lifted his hand to knock, then he stopped. _

_Was he suppose to knock? Should he just walk in? _

_Shit. Here comes those nerves again._

_While he did an inner battle with himself, he didn't notice the door open until he heard a voice._

"_You can come in any day now." He laughed. "Randy, right?"_

_He blinked at the sight of the man in front of him. "Uh, y-yes." He stuttered. "I am Randy, sir." Great going, dumbass. Way to make yourself sound cool. He thought to himself._

"_Hunter is fine. No need for the sir." He said, smirking. He then stepped aside. "Come in."_

_Randy walked into the luxurious and spacious room and observed it with a grateful eye. It was definitely a step up from previous locker rooms he's been in._

"_Make yourself comfortable. Ric and Dave are around here somewhere. They should be back in a few minutes." Hunter said warmly. "Have you already met them?"_

_Randy shook his head. "Well, I already know Dave from OVW." He said nervously as he sat on the leather couch. He didn't know where to put his bag so he just sat it in his lap._

_Hunter laughed, shaking his head. He walked over to him and grabbed his bag, placing it in one of the lockers. "Relax, please. There's really no need to be nervous around me." He then pulled up a chair and sat right in front of him, staring him straight in the eyes as he leaned forward a bit. "So Randy, tell me all about you."_

"Oh my God, she's so beautiful!"

Randy opened his eyes at the voice. When he had drifted off to sleep he wasn't sure.

It took him a moment to realize what he heard and he jerked his head up, eyes growing wide. He couldn't have slept through the birth!

"What?" He exclaimed, looking over at Hunter. "She's here?" How was that possible? He'd been in the room the entire time, he would've heard all the commotion. He couldn't have been sleep that long. There was just no way.

Hunter laughed at the worried expression on his friend's face. "I knew that would wake you up. You should see your face right now, man. Priceless."

"You are rotten, you know that?" He grumbled.

Hunter continued to laugh.

"Is there a reason you woke me up?"

"Actually there is. The nurse just came in and told me she wants me to walk around for a bit."

"Hunt, you're about to drop a kid any second now. Why the hell do you need to be walking?"

He shrugged. "She said it'll induce the labor or something. Which means she'll be out of me that much sooner and I can return to my normal self. So get off your ass and let's go walk." He held his hands out at him and Randy couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a child wanting to be picked up.

He stood from the chair he had been sleeping in and stretched. "I am eager to meet her so I guess we'll go walking. " He helped Hunter out of bed and led him to the door. "Come on, tubby."

Hunter punched him in the arm playfully. "You are so lucky I'm pregnant or I'd kick your ass all over this room for that."

Randy smirked. "Sure, sure, tubby. Let's go."

* * *

_He laughed, placing a kiss on his lips as they lay in bed together. They had the day off and had decided to spend it in their hotel room watching movies._

_Well, Hunter was watching movies anyways. He had something totally different in mind that he wanted to do. If only Hunter wasn't so stubborn, he could get his way. _

_He kissed him again, pulling him even closer. He placed his lips on his neck, switching between light bites and kissing the flesh._

"_Behave." Hunter said between a deep moan._

"_Not possible with you around." He replied, not stopping his actions on his neck. _

_He rolled his eyes and moaned again when he grabbed his cock through the pants he was wearing. "Trying to watch the movie...oh God!" _

_He smirked. "No one's stopping you."_

_Hunter rolled them over until he was on top, grinding his body against his, moaning even louder than before._

"_Mmm, I love you..."_

Chris walked backstage, his anger and rage evident to everyone around him. Thinking back to that time in their relationship usually would've calmed him down but now it only pissed him off even more. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, when everything between them were simpler. Before that _prick _came and ruined it; turning his angel against him.

It was like he was just hell bent on making Chris' life a living hell. Everything was ruined now, probably beyond repairment.

_It's not over. Why would he risk his baby if he wanted it to be over?_ The voice in his head asked him.

He thought about it for a moment before he finally got it. Hunter had acted out for attention. _His attention._

Things were starting to make sense now. Of course, his little outburst earlier during his match was for him, not against him.

_He's given you a hint, don't ignore it. You gotta work harder for him, Chris.. He likes the chase. _This brought a smile to his face as he opened his locker room door and stepped in only to find John Morrison there waiting for him. His smile faded into a snarl.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Yeah, look I was thinking you know how I helped you with Hunter? Well, I took one hell of a beating from Orton a while ago because of him..."

"Where the hell is this going, Morrison?" Fuck, this kid was already getting on his nerves.

"I want your title at the next pay per view."

Chris laughed, actually _laughed_ in his face. "Get out of my room, kid. I've got things to do."

John stood his ground, arms crossed in front of his chest. "I have the text message you sent me that night saved in my phone. I don't get a title shot, I'll show it to Hunter, Randy and Shawn. Then they'll see what kind of crazy person you are. Hunter will more than likely hate you for the rest of his life, and you'll take one hell of a beating from Shawn and Randy." He smirked at the older man. "Choice is yours, Chris. Don't think I won't do it."

Chris began to panic as he tried to weigh his options.

John spoke again before he even had a chance to collect his thoughts. "You've got a week to make your mind up." He walked past him and towards the door. He turned to him one final time. "Oh, and I'd choose wisely if I were you if you want to keep chasing this dream of getting Hunter."

Once he was gone he really began to panic. He really didn't have a problem dropping his title to him. That was the least of his concerns. The thing was that he knew John. Even if he did get the belt, there was still a huge possibility that he'll still show Hunter the message.

So all of this just meant that Chris was pretty much screwed.

* * *

Shawn drove all the way to the hospital before realizing two things. One, he was still in his wrestling gear because he didn't stop by his locker room to grab his bag. And two, he didn't have time to stop by the trainers and get his forehead stitched up so he was still bleeding profusely.

He wasn't sure what to do about the second problem but luckily he had an spare shirt laying in the backseat that he threw on. He grabbed some napkins and dabbed at the open wound as best he could before he got out of the car and proceeded into the hospital. Of course there were stares from the people as soon as he walked in (some because they recognized him, others because he was 'dressed funny'). He didn't let that phase him though, he needed to get to Hunter as quick as possible.

He knew this day was coming, but he didn't expect it to be happening this way. He had been imagining for the past couple of months that he would be by Hunter's side the entire time he went into labor with his child, not having to check in with the receptionist like some fucking guest.

No surprise that Randy was more than likely with him right now, holding his hand while he suffered through contractions. That was another thing he could add to his hate list.

He walked to the room and found it to be empty.

"What the hell?" He checked the number on the door to confirm that it was the right room that the lady at the front desk told him he was in. So where is he?

Maybe he'd heard the woman wrong. His mind was in such a mess with excitement it was probable. He decided to walk a bit further down the hall to check. As he wandered down the hall of the hospital, he started thinking of ways to apologize to him.

The things he said to him that night two months ago still haunted him. He knew he was out of line when he was saying those terrible things but at the time he was just to pissed off to care. Pissed off at Hunter, at Jericho, and mostly at himself for leaving him there and being so weak. None of it would've happened if he had just let him go with them.

Then again, he didn't ever want to risk the life of their baby.

So everything just comes back around full circle. Was all of this suppose to happen? Was there a reason they were having to go through this?

He heard a familiar voice coming from down the hall. He looked up to find Hunter and Randy headed his way.

He stormed up to them. "Hunter..."

Randy stepped in front of him, blocking his body from Shawn's view.

"Get the hell out of my way, Randy. I need to talk to Hunter." He was trying his hardest to stay calm, but it really wasn't working.

"Not now, Shawn. Okay? He doesn't need you stressing him out right now."

"I'm stressing him out? What the fuck is that suppose to mean? You know what, I'm really sick of you trying to keep him away from me." Shawn's voice had started to rise in anger and some people were peeking out of there rooms to see what was going on. "It's my damn kid, not yours! Back the fuck off."

Randy stepped closer. "I'll 'back the fuck off' when you learn to stop hurting him all the goddamn time!"

Hunter gripped his arm, trying to pull him back. "Hey!" He gripped his arm tighter as the pain in his stomach began to worsen. "Contractions!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Both men turned to look at him. He had doubled over now, face turning red. Randy quickly guided him back to his room where they informed a nurse. She brought in the doctor who told them that the baby was coming now and it was time they performed the cesarean.

"I'm sorry, one of you has to leave the room." He said to Randy and Shawn.

Randy looked over at Hunter who was writhing in pain on the bed, and then at Shawn.

"Over my dead body I'm leaving this room, Michaels."

**Hold your horses everyone. We'll meet the baby next chapter, promise. And I have extended versions of Randy's first time meeting Hunter and Chris and Hunter's day off together. I plan to post those once the story is done so you all can kinda see where it all began. So yeah, review please and let me know what you thought of this chapter. You know I love hearing from you guys.**

******Oh, and I'm starting requests for one shots. So if you have a pairing you want me to write, let me know.******

**Now to end this really long note, again I say review. Because if you don't, Randy punts a kitten. Do your part in saving the kittens, please review. **


	20. Breathing a New Life

Disclaimer: The baby is finally here and she's all mineeeee! But, unfortunately besides her I own nobody else. *sigh*

A/N: So I start college in a few weeks (on the 26th I believe) which means I'm not going to have any free time at all which ultimately means I'm gonna have to bring this story to an end really soon. There may be two or three more chapters left. *cries* Well, here's the moment (chapter) you've all been waiting for, the birth! Yay! As always thank you all so very much for the reviews. I appreciate every single one that I receive.

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Breathing a New Life**_

"_Over my dead body I'm leaving this room, Michaels." _

Shawn felt his entire body shake in anger. Was Randy really going to try and deny him the chance of seeing the birth of his own daughter? He balled his fists at his sides to keep from punching the younger man and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Getting escorted off of the premises definitely wouldn't solve anything.

"How about we talk about this outside?" He said as calmly as he could through his clenched teeth. He didn't really trust himself to be alone with him in the hallway because he was pretty certain that he would leave the younger man's body in a puddle of blood on the floor. This needed to be done though so he put those thoughts in the back of his mind.

Randy quickly glanced back at Hunter before sighing. "Make it quick."

The two stepped out into the hall, neither speaking for a moment.

"Okay look, Randy." Shawn began. "I appreciate all that you've done for Hunter. I honestly do. You've been with him since the very beginning, but I'll be _damned_ if I let you get in the way of me and my daughter's birth. Why are you trying to deny me that?"

"I'm not trying to deny you anything. I want you and Hunter to be together, but I want him to be happy more than that."

"You don't think I can make him happy?" He was trying so desperately to keep the edge out of his voice but he knew it wasn't working.

"I don't think you mean to hurt him. Your heart is in the right place, I know, but in the end it doesn't work. Look at everything that's happened this year alone. You guys were separated more than you were together."

"_And I was the one who was always there when you fucked up."_

Those words were left unsaid but Shawn knew that's what he wanted to say.

Shawn couldn't disagree with him even if he tried and he really wanted to. He was pretty much dead on which was hard to accept for him. He sighed deeply. "Please, this is really the last chance I have at getting my family back together." He hated pleading but he was getting desperate. He needed to be in that room with Hunter. "I know I've fucked up really badly in the past but I just want to make it right with him and raise our daughter."

Randy sighed. As much as he wanted to be in there with his best friend right now, he knew he would never be able to live with himself if he denied Shawn this moment. He didn't say anything, just stepped from in front of the door, motioning with his arm for him to go in.

"I think you better get in before Hunter kills us both." He said smiling.

Shawn smiled, thanking him silently and entering the room. Before he closed the door he heard Randy call out behind him.

"And you better come get me as soon as she gets here."

Shawn nodded, not turning around as he closed the door.

When he heard the door to the room open and close again, Hunter looked up and growled.

"Shawn Michaels you son of a bitch! You're getting fixed when this is all over!"

Shawn laughed, shaking his head and going over to his bed. "You say that now, babe. You'll be singing a different tune when she's here though." He attempted to brush the matted hair from his face only to have Hunter slap his hands away angrily.

"Don't touch me you bastard! Don't touch me ever again or I'll cut it off my damn self and shove it down your fucking throat!"

Shawn gulped. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A few hours later, the room was filled with the sound of a loud cry. There she was. Shawn looked on in complete awe as the nurses cleaned her up and wrapped her up in a pink blanket with a little hat to match. One of the nurses brought her over to them and laid her on to Hunter's chest.

"Congratulations." She said with a warm smile before leaving the room.

"I'm so glad you're out of me." Hunter laughed, smiling down at her through tear filled eyes. He removed her hat to touch the curly blond-brownish locks on her head. He was quiet for a moment, just holding her. After a few more minutes he spoke again. "She's perfect." He looked up at Shawn. "Would you like to hold your daughter, daddy?"

Shawn quickly took the sleeping infant from his arms and instantly felt a rush of love for her. Besides Hunter, he's never felt this way about anyone else. She yawned and wiggled a bit in his arms and he felt his heart swell. Suddenly he was staring into big, honey brown eyes and he gasped.

"Shawn, what's wrong?"

"She opened her eyes!" He leant down for Hunter to see and they both cherished the moment.

"God, I swear she looks exactly like you." Hunter said, staring at his daughter in wonder. She was just like his little clone.

"Yeah she does." He replied with his patented smirk. "But I see a little of you, too. She's got your eyes."

"Oh, thanks." Hunter laughed. "I spent eight and a half months carrying her around and all she gets from me is my eyes."

Shawn laughed as he continued to stare at her. She really was perfect. Everything about her. From the little whining noises she made to the way she looked up at him with those eyes. He knew right then that she was gonna be able to get her way with him with those eyes. He wouldn't be able to deny her anything.

He sighed. "I should go tell Randy she's here." Shawn reluctantly gave her back to Hunter as he headed towards the door.

"Wait."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"We should talk first."

Fuck, he really didn't want to talk right now. He knew they had to but what if it just ended up ruining this moment for them?

He stayed anyways. "You're right. Look, I don't know how many times I've apologized so far but again I wanna say that I'm-"

"I know it was Morrison." Hunter interrupted calmly, not even looking at him but down at the baby in his arms who was wide awake and alert now.

Shawn was taken aback. How the hell did he find out? "I'm so sorry." Really, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed deeply. "Because the whole situation was already so fucked-umm, _messed_ up and I didn't want to add all that extra stress on you. I thought it would just be insult to injury if I told you I'd slept with someone we work with. I know that probably sounds like a shit-I mean crap excuse but it's the truth." He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I didn't know how you would take it. That and I was so embarrassed and ashamed of myself."

A long silence fell over the room for a few minutes.

"I don't want us to be apart, Shawn. I really do love you and I know that you've made your share of mistakes, but so have I." He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts, lifting his head up to look at him. "We have to put the past behind us so that we can focus on her now."

Shawn nodded. "She's all that really matters now. So what happens with us?"

"What do you want to happen with us?"

"I really want us to be together again. I miss you so much that it hurts and now that you've given me the greatest gift in the world I would love nothing more than to bring our family together and make you and I _official_."

Hunter smiled whole heartedly. "I would really like that."

There was that smile he loved so much, and it was just for him.

"I thought I told you to get me when she arrived." Randy said walking into the room and ruining the moment. "Oh, she's a beauty!" He said picking her up and holding her. "Uncle Randy already knows he's gonna have to beat the guys off of you with a stick or an RKO. Whichever is more effective. What's her name?"

"Arianna." Hunter gushed. "Arianna Marie Michaels."

Shawn smirked feeling a sense of pride at the fact that no matter what was going on between the two of them, Hunter was giving her _his_ last name.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty little girl." Randy said, swaying her in his arms and cooing at her as she stared up at him.

Hunter looked over at Shawn and smiled at him when he caught his eye.

"Thank you." Shawn mouthed to him.

He didn't even have to ask what he was thanking him for. He already knew.

Maybe Arianna was the fresh start they needed all along.

* * *

Thanks to** KakashiXIrukaLover** for suggesting the name Arianna. I absolutely love it. A lot of you guys suggested Marie for her middle name so I went with the majority and it just works. Thanks to everyone that gave me names. There's enough for future Shawter babies *grins*. I'm feeling extremely generous so here's a little sneak peek at the next chapter. Enjoy!

_Hunter was so entranced with Arianna that he didn't even notice someone come into the room until they spoke._

"_She's beautiful."_

_He looked up to find John Morrison standing by the door, a nervous look on his face._

_He growled, hugging his daughter to him protectively. There was no telling what he could possibly want now and there was no way in hell he was letting him anywhere near her. _

"_What the hell are you doing in here? What do you want?" He wanted to hurt this man for everything he'd done but he knew that he couldn't. At least not now. "Haven't you caused enough damage already?"_

"_I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't my idea." John tried to explain. "If it wasn't for him I never would've done that on my own because I respected what you and Shawn had. He just seemed so desperate to break you guys up for his own selfish reason and I fell into it."_

_Hunter furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?" He wasn't making any sense. "And who is he?_

_John sighed. This wasn't going to be easy but it was damn sure going to be fun. _

"_We need to talk."_

**As always you guys know I love hearing from you so please leave me reviews. I feed off of them, honestly. See you next chapter!**


	21. Coming Clean, Pt 1

Disclaimer: I own the baby, nobody else is mine.

A/N: No, you are not dreaming. This is actually a new chapter. I swear I didn't abandon this story...honest! I'm so sorry. I can't apologize enough to you guys. I've just been suffering from a really bad case of writer's block. I'm slowly starting to kick it so there should be another update soon. Don't hold me to that though.

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Coming Clean, Pt. 1**_

Hunter stared in complete awe at the sleeping infant lying on his chest. Just looking at her, _holding _her brought tears to his eyes. In the same way that he was so happy that she was finally here, he also missed having her so close to him intimately. He missed the moments when he would wake up in the morning to Shawn talking or singing softly to his stomach. Or how when he felt alone and like no one was there for him, she would kick him reminding him that he would always have her no matter what. Now he had to share her with everyone else and he didn't really want to. As selfish as it sounded, he kind of wished that he was still pregnant; that way he could keep her close to him and to himself just for a little while longer.

Then on the flip side, watching Shawn interact with Arianna was beautiful beyond words. Watching him with her was exactly how he had always imagined it to be, plus more. He smiled to himself as he thought about when they brought Arianna home to Shawn's house from the hospital a couple of weeks ago.

"_Welcome home, Ari!" Shawn exclaimed as he opened the door to her nursery and bringing the car seat in which contained the newborn baby._

"_What in the world?" Hunter gasped, looking around the room. It was definitely not how he and Chris had decorated it._

_Shawn chuckled nervously at his bewildered and confused look. "I'm sorry. I just really, really hated that _ he_ had decorated our daughter's room with you. It should've been us. So after that huge fight we had I really just rennovated it." He placed the carseat down and removed Arianna from it, "Do you like it?"_

_Hunter was quiet for a little while longer as he walked around the room, examining it. He payed close attention to every little detail in the room. It was a whole lot brighter than what he and Chris had done. The room was a very light pink color with white, expensive furnishings. What really caught Hunter's eye though were the pictures on top of her dresser. One was of the very first ultrasound of her; another was of a pregnant Hunter smiling down at his belly (when had he taken that picture?); and the other was of both he and Shawn out and about with friends and Shawn had his hand on Hunter's stomach. Both men were smiling and looking completely happy and in love. From the size of his belly, he could tell that was taken when he was about five or six months. He felt himself tearing up and he turned to look at the other man and his daughter._

"_We love it! Don't we, Ari?" he said, going over to them and kissing Arianna on the forehead before kissing Shawn._

"Baby?" Shawn said softly, walking into the room, "Do you need anything? Are you tired? Do you need me to take Ari so you can sleep? Are you...?"

''Shawn, calm down. I'm okay." Hunter laughed, "That's the fifth time you've done that today, relax. Come lay down with us."

He joined them on the bed and sighed, rubbing his fingers over Arianna's soft locks as he watched her sleep soundly on Hunter's chest.

"I can't believe that – well minus my amazing abs of course – that I pretty much have my old body back. I was expecting to be moping around here like a woman bitching about my figure." Hunter laughed.

Shawn laughed, "Naw, I knew you'd get your amazing body back. Though I will admit I do miss your belly."

"Really?" Hunter found it so weird that he said that seeing as how he was just thinking how he kinda missed his belly, too.

"Yeah, it was the perfect table. I miss being able to sit my beer on it when you dozed off while we watched football." he sighed deeply for a dramatic effect, "Good times, good times."

Hunter scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Oh shut up! I thought you were being serious you ass." he chuckled, "I miss my belly because it represented this beautiful little life that we created together. Though at certain times I completely despised being pregnant, I wouldn't trade that experience for anything in the world because now..."

"Because now we have her." Shawn finished his thought for him and Hunter nodded in agreement. They laid in comfortable silence for awhile. "So how do you feel about more children?" he asked suddenly, deep voice carrying throughout the otherwise quiet room.

Hunter was a bit taken back by his sudden question and wasn't quite sure how to answer it, "Well, how do _you _feel about more children?"

"I definitely would love to have more. I know for a fact that I would love them just as much as I love Ari." he shrugged nonchalantly, "I mean, kids are heaven sent, Hunt. There's nothing more precious. And besides," his voice took on a very seductive tone then, "You look absolutely ravishable pregnant. I would love to see you like that as much as I possibly can."

Hunter blushed deeply and quickly tried to change the subject, "Well I want more kids, too, but for now let's just focus on Ari first."

"Whatever you want, babe. I'll wait as long as you want." Shawn smirked, grabbed his free hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, "But I don't see what it would hurt to start _practicing _now. Ari needs a brother."

Hunter's blush deepened.

* * *

This was the very first time he'd been back in a arena since giving birth a month ago, and there was absolutely no way he wasn't bringing her with them. He wanted to show her everything, even though she's way too young to even know what's going on. Just having her there with him while Shawn went and got prepared for his match was enough for him. As soon as all of the superstars and divas had gotten their fill of cooing over Ari, Hunter took her to Shawn's locker room.

Hunter was so entranced with Arianna that he didn't even notice someone come into the room until they spoke.

"She's beautiful."

He looked up to find John Morrison standing by the door, a nervous look on his face.

He growled, hugging his daughter to him protectively. There was no telling what he could possibly want now and there was no way in hell he was letting him anywhere near her.

"What the hell are you doing in here? What do you want?" he wanted to hurt this man for everything he'd done but he knew that he couldn't. At least not now, "Haven't you caused enough damage already?"

"I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't my idea." John tried to explain, "If it wasn't for him I never would've done that on my own because I respected what you and Shawn had. He just seemed so desperate to break you guys up for his own selfish reason and I fell into it."

Hunter furrowed his brows, "What are you talking about?" He wasn't making any sense, "And who is he?

John sighed. This wasn't going to be easy but it was damn sure going to be fun.

"We need to talk."

Hunter looked a little apprehensive as he motioned for John to come in. He placed Arianna inside of her travel play pen, "I'm listening."

John sat in a chair, and sighed before beginning, "Well, how well do you know Chris Jericho?"

"What the hell does he have to do with this?"

"Yeah, Morrison, what the hell do I have to do with this?" Chris asked, walking into the room. He had a dangerous look on his face, one Hunter had never seen before, not even directed at Shawn. The look alone let Hunter know that someone was going to have to leave this room on a stretcher.

If he thought he was confused earlier, that was nothing to how he was feeling now.

John smirked, choosing to ignore him, "Everything, Hunter. He has everything to do with this." he then turned to acknowledge the older man, "Don't you, Chris?"

"Shut up, Morrison." Chris growled.

"Tell him! Tell him about the deal we had." John taunted.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Wait! What deal?" Hunter intervened finally, "Chris, what is going on?"

"Tell him, Chris, or I will." John continued to taunt, the smirk never leaving his face.

**I love cliffhangers. hehehehe. I am so evil. xD Cookies, hugs, and a naked Randy Orton to those who review. See you next chapter!**


	22. Coming Clean, Pt 2

Disclaimer: Really? I still have to do this thing? Ugh! I don't own anyone you recognize, okay! If I did I guarantee we would all have copies of Shawter's sex tape. (You know they have one hidden somewhere!)

A/N: You guys! I'm so glad this chapter is done like you don't even understand! I rewrote this literally about five times before I felt like it was somewhat perfect. I watched all of my DX DVDs for inspiration and finally got something. I hope you all enjoy it.

P.S. I can never thank you guys enough for all of your reviews. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Happy readings!

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Coming Clean, Pt. 2**_

Chris hated being the last to know anything, and right now he felt completely out of the loop. He didn't find out that Hunter had given birth until two weeks afterwards. She was about a month now and he still hadn't seen her or Hunter! That was complete and total bullshit! He should've been informed as soon as he was having contractions; should've been there at the hospital with him as he gave birth. Though they were going through a tiny rough patch in their relationship, he was more than positive that Hunter would've wanted him there for the birth of _their _daughter.

What did he name her? What does she look like? Does she have Hunter's gorgeous eyes? She was probably beautiful just like him.

No, not _probably_, there was absolutely no doubt that she was beautiful. She had come from his gorgeous angel after all.

He was so pissed he couldn't even think straight. He needed to see Hunter and their baby, but he didn't even know where he was currently staying. He could ask Orton, but that would be the biggest waste of time cause he just knew for a fact he would never tell him; the asshole.

Then there was all the talk that Hunter was in the arena tonight. He really hoped that was true. Chris wasn't sure if he had brought their daughter or not, but he needed to find him anyways. He was starting to go absolutely insane going so long without seeing his angel and now that their baby was here, the feeling only intensified greatly.

Okay, this was just getting ridiculous, he needed to see him and if he was here in the arena tonight then he was going to find him. He knew none of the superstars or divas would tell him (he had been on an emotional and rather _violent_ rampage lately, no one would come near him) so he decided to ask a backstage worker.

"Hunter, is he here tonight or not?" He asked, not wasting any time as he walked upon the unsuspecting worker, damn near grabbing him by the front of his shirt when he approached him.

"Y-yes. I do believe he's staying in Mr. Michaels' lockeroom." The startled man answered nervously, taking a huge step back in fear.

Chris pretty much took off down the hall without another word; completely forgetting to ask if Hunter had brought the baby with him or not. Oh, well, he'd find out soon enough.

As he turned down the corridor of the arena, he caught sight of that arrogant bastard John Morrison walking into Shawn's lockeroom. As he approached the room, he stood a little to the side of the door, making sure he wasn't visible to either man in the room. From this place, he listened to Morrison's senseless ramblings. He almost laughed until he heard the next few words leave the man's mouth.

"Well, how well do you know Chris Jericho?"

…_5_

The countdown to his rage began in his head already. He didn't start at ten anymore, that took too damn long. Hell, at this rate he might as well start at two before he finally snaps.

Oh, hell _no_! Chris had to make himself known now. He had a very strong feeling that he knew exactly what Morrison was about to do, and he could not –_would not_- let that happen.

"What the hell does he have to do with this?"

"Yeah, Morrison, what the hell do I have to do with this?" Chris asked, walking into the room. He was in a murderous mood, but it would be a lie if he didn't admit that he wanted to jump for joy, grab Hunter and kiss him for all he was worth. He focused all of his attention to Morrison right now though. He needed to get him out of the way before he could do anything regarding _his _angel.

That asshole smirked, keeping his focus on _his_ Hunter as he said, "Everything, Hunter. He has everything to do with this." he then turned to acknowledge Chris, "Don't you, Chris?"

…_4_

"Shut up, Morrison." He couldn't control the growl that escaped him. _Breathe, fucking, breathe._

The younger man continued to push every one of his fucking buttons as he taunted, "Tell him! Tell him about the deal we had."

…_3_

"Shut the fuck up!" Slowly, but surely he was losing the last little bit of patience and control he had. His body started to shake violently as he clenched his fists at his side, thinking of at least a hundred places he could dump his body…

"Wait! What deal?" Hunter's voice brought him back to that side of sanity, but only a little, "Chris, what is going on?"

He sounded so confused, and the look that he was giving him broke his heart. Chris hated seeing him like this, but if he ever wanted to reconcile and fix their relationship he couldn't tell him.

"Tell him, Chris, or I will." Morrison taunted him, that stupid fucking smirk still intact.

…_2_

Chris was seeing red at this point; the only sounds leaving his mouth were animalistic hisses and growls.

After about another moment or so of tense silence, Morrison spoke up again, standing from his seat to stand beside Chris. He put a hand on the older man's shoulder as he began, "Alright, since a cat has clearly got your tongue, I'll tell him for you. I'll tell him how you are so insanely obsessed with him that you made me a deal that if I slept with Shawn you'd…" He began.

…_1_

Fucking _1! _

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Chris now had him pushed up against the lockers, hand gripping his throat as he snarled, "I wouldn't finish that fucking sentence if I were you."

He then felt Hunter grab his shoulders, trying to pull him from John. "Stop it! Let him go!"

Chris didn't ease up, in fact his grip tightened. He wouldn't kill him (not now anyways), but he was damn determined to make him blackout.

"I think we're done here. Don't you?" He smirked as he watched his eyes get hazy as he continued to feebly fight him off. Just as he felt and saw his body go limp, he let go; watching with amusement as he slid down to the floor. Hunter rushed to his side to assist him.

Both of his eyes were closed, and his chest was heaving erratically, but he still managed to speak, even if it was nothing above a whisper, "He wanted me to sleep with Shawn so that you two would break up. That way he could have you all to himself."

Chris gulped in fear. The kid obviously had more fight in him than he thought.

Hunter looked up from his place beside John and gave Chris the most hate filled look he had ever seen in his life. "What?"

Chris grabbed his arm, yanking him up to his feet. As soon as he had _his_ angel out of the way, he kicked Morrison in his chest.

He let out a wheeze of air, and there was now no doubt that he was going to be out of it for a little while. _Great! Now just grab Hunter and run for it._

As much as he wanted to do that, he knew he had to come up with something to tell him first. Then they were going to get out of there and be happy together for the rest of their lives.

Hunter gasped in horror at both from what he had heard and what he had just seen. He couldn't believe he could be so evil and vicious!

He shook himself free of the hold Chris had on his arm and let him have it, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane?" he yelled, startling Arianna, who had been fast asleep up until this point, "You set all of that up? How could you?"

Chris opened his mouth to defend himself when he was interrupted by a loud wail. She was here! Their precious daughter was right here in this room!

He turned to see the playpen that she was in. He must've missed it earlier due to his rage, but now looking around it seemed like the only thing in the room. He walked over to it and glanced down at her; she was beyond beautiful. She looked exactly like _his_ angel, with her curly blond-brownish hair and big innocent brown eyes that were currently filled with tears and fear.

He cooed at her, "Shh, it's okay, sweetie." He reached down to pick her up and comfort her but was shoved violently out of the way.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her you monster! You lay one hand on her and I will not think twice about fucking _killing_ you, I swear." Hunter warned, picking up and cuddling the crying infant to him, "You purposely sabotaged my engagement and relationship for your own selfish, psychotic reason." he then looked as if he were going to be sick, "You tricked me into sleeping with you! You had me at my most emotional, most vulnerable moment and you took advantage of that without any kind of remorse. How could you do that to me? _Why?_"

Chris took a step toward him, replying mockingly, "Why? You wanna know why?" he inched forward a little bit more until Hunter was backing away from him. Once he had him backed up against the wall, he started again, "It's because you're _mine. _You're suppose to be with me! '_We'll be together forever_'. That's what we promised each other, remember?"

Hunter was becoming more than a little terrified now. This wasn't the Chris Jericho he knew and had fallen in love with almost five years ago. This Chris Jericho was clearly deranged and delusional. He licked his lips nervously, still rocking Arianna in his arms; her cries had quieted down to scared little whimpers. He had to get her out of here as soon as possible; there was just no telling what this man was capable of right now.

He gulped, "We promised that to each other early on in our relationship, Chris, when we were still in love. That was well over four years ago. It doesn't mean a damn thing now."

"It means everything! After everything we've been through, even when you were pregnant I was there for you when the so called "love of your life" left you to rot. I kept trying to get you to see that he was no good for you, that _we_ are perfect for each other, but you kept running back to him. I will not allow that to keep happening. It ends today, you will be mine." He caressed the side of his face, grinning like a mad man. If there really was a prime example of someone straddling the fine line between sane and insanity, he was the poster child for it.

"Fuck off! Like I'm going anywhere with you, you sick bastard." Hunter said, turning his face away from his sickening touch, "And you have no fucking idea what you're talking about. Shawn didn't leave me to rot…"

_That name! That fucking name! _The sound of it made his skin crawl and his blood boil.

"Don't! Do _not_ say his fucking name around me! He ruined everything between us and yet you still praise him like the sun shines out of his ass!" Chris yelled menacingly through clenched teeth, causing Hunter to flinch and startling the infant in his arms all over again. As she started up her cry, his voice returned to normal when he spoke again, "She should've been _ours_. But, you know what, love? I can forgive you for having that asshole's baby. Do you wanna know why?"

Of course Hunter didn't give him an answer. He opted to just stare daggers at him as he cradled his terrified daughter.

Chris continued, smiling as he leaned forward to stroke Arianna's hair, "Because every child you have from this point on will be mine."

Before Hunter had a chance to react, there was a huge commotion in the room that he hadn't seen coming.

"You son of a bitch!" Shawn yelled, running into the room and towards Chris, "That will never happen!"

Before he could get to him though, a few of the security guards that had been right behind him held him back; the other few ran over to get Chris.

As Shawn fought to get loose from the guards, Chris on the other hand remained hauntingly calm, smirk firmly in place.

"It will happen. I can assure you that." he spoke in a matter-of-fact type way, "I mean I've already had him once -in your house, in your bed for that matter- and let me tell you, it was fucking amazing."

Hunter looked as if he was about to lose it. The only thing keeping him from strangling him was Arianna, who was now screaming at the top of her lungs. He needed to keep calm for her sake; she needed him more than anything else right now. It was as if she could sense his distress and she would get even more worked up because of it.

Shawn growled, putting up even more of a fight against the bodies that were holding him back.

Chris continued as the guards started to walk him towards the door, "The way he moaned and cried out for me was just perfect. And when he came, screaming _my_ name, it was the most melodic sound I'd ever heard." he stopped, turning around to look Shawn right in the eyes as he said, "I'm pretty sure if he hadn't been carrying your kid, Michaels, he'd be pregnant with mine right about now."

That was it.

Shawn, with a strength he had no idea he possessed, broke free of the guards and attacked Chris.

This was exactly what Chris had wanted; he was willing to fight tooth and nail for Hunter and that's what they were going to do.

There had to be about ten security guards and none of them could keep the two of them apart. They weren't able to stop Shawn from running Chris' head first into the lockers or when Chris repeatedly kicked Shawn in the back.

The only way they were able to finally separate them was when Shawn had him up against the wall, literally choking the life out of him. They grabbed him as he continued to kick and hit at Chris, who was gasping for air and laughing maniacally, "That all you got?"

Shawn broke free once more and continued his assault as security tried (and failed) again to restrain the two men.

"Shawn, that's enough." Hunter said, sounding exactly how he felt, exhausted.

Shawn didn't make any acknowledgment that he heard him.

"Shawn, that's enough." Hunter repeated a little louder this time, "Please, Ari is scared enough as it is. Just stop."

Shawn heard him that time and stopped, looking down at Jericho's bloody face. He then heard the terrified screams of his infant daughter and he stepped back slightly. He had never heard her cry like that and it hurt him deeply.

A few of the security guards stepped in and picked a bloodied and battered Jericho up off of the floor and hauled him out of the room.

Hunter had to keep from shaking in anger as Chris blew him a kiss on his way out. Luckily, Shawn hadn't seen it; that was sure to have pissed him off all over again.

The remaining guards in the room stayed for well over an hour, asking questions and making sure Hunter could give a statement of what happened to Morrison when the EMT's arrived to take him to the hospital.

When they finally did leave, Hunter just sat on the couch, still holding on to Arianna who had calmed down a little bit. He couldn't believe everything that had happened.

Shawn continued pacing in a circle just like he had been doing for the past hour and a half. He stopped when he heard Ari whine, she was still a little bit shaken by everything.

He held his arms out for her and once he had her he almost broke down. She was shaking so bad in her fear that he didn't know what to do. Those bright eyes of her were shining with unshed tears, her chubby little cheeks streaked with dried tears.

He should've killed that bastard when he had the chance.

"How did you know what was going on?" Hunter whispered suddenly.

If it weren't so quiet in the room, Shawn wouldn't have heard him at all. He frowned as he gently swung Arianna in his arms, "Someone around reported a commotion going on in my lockeroom. I was in the middle of my match actually and once the ref got hold of the news and told me, we quickly ended the match and I got back here as soon as I could."

Hunter sighed deeply. God, he was so tired but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. "I wanna go home."

Shawn stopped swinging Arianna, "But, babe we have to wait for the police…"

"I don't need police, Shawn. I just…I really wanna go home." He needed to forget about everything; it was all becoming a little too surreal for him now. He was pretty much pleading with the older man, "I need to get Ari out of here as soon as possible."

Shawn could hear it in his voice how tired he was. He wouldn't fight him on this because he too wanted to get their daughter away from here, "Alright. Whatever you want, baby." He grabbed their bags while Hunter packed up Arianna's things.

They left the arena, neither of them speaking, just letting everything soak in. Hunter was glad for the silence as it gave him a chance to think. He and Shawn had been through so much but this was too much. Especially since their daughter was dragged into it. He knew he loved Shawn with his all but he just wasn't sure that was enough anymore.

He then looked over at him and every shred of doubt in him died.

He placed a hand on his thigh and though Shawn kept his eyes on the road, Hunter didn't miss the smile he gave him.

He knew then just like all the other shit they'd been through, they'd overcome this, too.

**I feel exactly like Hunter right now, exhausted. This chapter took so much out of me but I love it. BTW, this is the last chapter but don't fret cause I'm working on an epilogue. As always I would love to hear from you guys so please leave me reviews!**


	23. The Epilogue

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, they're not mine. -sad face-

A/N: -CRIESSSS- And we have finally reached the end. Gosh, it's been a long time coming but it's here now. I just want to thank you all for supporting this story for so long. Words cannot express my gratitude to all of you. Thank you!

* * *

_**The Epilogue**_

_It wasn't easy for them to move on from 'the incident', as he liked to call it. Eventually though, the nightmares of Chris getting Arianna stopped and he could sleep easy again. It was when he was awake that he was still bothered by it most of the time now._

_Nothing, absolutely nothing, had happened to Chris in the end. Sure, he had gotten suspended for a year and a half from the company, but that was about it. He was allowed back after that and everyone seemed to move on. Morrison, who has way too much pride for his own good, decided not to press any type of assault charges against him so Chris was released from jail__.__ Hunter couldn't do anything because he didn't have any type of evidence to get a restraining order put in place. It was all just so frustrating. He didn't go out of his way to ignore Chris, but he didn't break his neck to get his attention either. He only spoke to him if it was absolutely necessary, meaning only if it pertained to work and it was absolutely unavoidable__.__ And whenever he had to talk to Chris, Randy or Shawn (sometimes both) always happened to be there as well. Other than that, he had kept his distance. It hadn't exactly been the most comfortable of situations but he made it work for the time being__.__ He wasn't planning on staying with the company that much longer anyway. He sucked it up and toughed it out. _

'_Just a few more months.' He kept telling himself._

The loud sound of something falling to the ground with a loud _thud_ broke Hunter of his thoughts. He groaned.

"Oops!"

"Arianna Marie Michaels!" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, daddy?" Four year old Arianna said; peeking her head around the corner, but not coming completely into the kitchen.

"What did I tell you about jumping off of the couch?" He stood to go pick her up and took her into the living room to evaluate the mess she had made. She had managed to knock the vase off of the coffee table but luckily it didn't break, "You could get hurt, little one."

"But daddy, papa promised to show me some moves." she pouted, "I wanna be just like papa."

Hunter couldn't help but smile at his daughter. Not only did she look exactly like Shawn, but she acted like him as well. She was fearless just like Shawn. She was just as stubborn as him (seriously, the arguments between those two were priceless) and she liked being as active as possible. There was no rest time for her; she was always _go, go, go_. She'd been that way since she learned how to crawl, it only intensified once she learned to walk. It was a little overwhelming trying to keep up with her sometimes. Good thing both men were retired now because there was no way in the world they would have the energy to do anything else.

"I know you do, baby, but you have to be careful, okay?"

"Okay, daddy, I'll be careful."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She grinned.

He kissed her forehead and put her down, laughing as he watched her run off to play again.

"What's all the noise?" Shawn asked, walking into the kitchen carrying their crying one year old son, Ivan, with him. Both of them had been sleeping upstairs but the falling vase obviously scared Ivan awake. "Whatever that noise was scared him and I can't get him to calm down."

"Your daughter was jumping off of the furniture again and knocked the vase off of the table." He took Ivan from Shawn, cooing and swinging the baby back to sleep. Ivan had been a surprise to the both of them, but Hunter's pregnancy with him was marginally easier the second time around, and to say that he was a pleasant surprise would be a understatement.

"He always calms down with you." Shawn pretended to frown, "And why is it she's always just _my_ daughter when she does something bad?"

"Because she gets it from you, that's why." He teased, "I was the calmest kid ever."

Shawn laughed. "Fair enough."

"Papa! Can you show me some moves now?" Arianna asked excitedly, as she ran into the kitchen hugging Shawn's legs.

He picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. "Not today, sweetheart." He stopped when he saw her frown and her bottom lip quiver. "Soon though, I promise."

"Okay! Can I go play outside?"

"Sure."

She ran out of the kitchen again as soon as he put her down, blonde pigtails bouncing as she went.

Hunter laughed. "You are putty in her hands." He put Ivan down (who had woken back up at the sound of his big sister's voice) and watched as he tried to run as fast as his chubby little legs could to catch up with her.

"Yeah, well you know I can't say no to that face."

The two followed their children into the backyard. They sat on the porch as they watched them play.

"Do you miss it?" Shawn asked after a few minutes.

Hunter looked over at his husband. "Miss what?"

"Wrestling."

Hunter thought for a moment before answering. "No, I don't. I'd done everything there was for me to do and I needed to move on. I hate that everything happened with…_Chris,_ but I'm very happy now. Though I do miss seeing Randy everyday." He talked to his best friend everyday but it just wasn't the same. He missed seeing him whenever he wanted now he only saw him whenever Randy had some free time. "What about you, Showstopper? Do you miss the spotlight?"

Shawn smiled, taking Hunter's hand in his. "Nope, I like this. I like being able to be here with you and our children and watch them grow." He lifted Hunter's hand to his lips and kissed the wedding band on his finger.

Hunter blushed and they sat in a quiet bliss for a moment. Hunter looked up at the excited noise of his son and saw Ari running after him trying to tickle him. He studied Ivan for a moment.

Ivan was Hunter's little clone, personality wise. He was incredibly shy and quiet.

Looks wise, he was Shawn through and through. Just like Arianna.

Hunter frowned slightly.

"What's the matter, babe?" Shawn asked, worriedly.

"Neither of our kids look like me." His frown deepened.

Shawn laughed – actually had the nerve to _laugh_ – at him.

Hunter's frown turned into a scowl. "It's not funny. I just don't think it's fair that I birthed them and neither of them look like me. Ari has my eye color but that's it."

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry I laughed. You're right. You know, I have an idea."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Maybe baby number three will be the charm."

Hunter smirked knowingly. "Hmmm, I don't know, Shawn. Guess we'll find out when he or she gets here."

Shawn's jaw dropped. "Wait! Are you trying to tell me…? Hunter, are you…?" He couldn't think straight. Was baby number three already on the way?

Hunter didn't answer just winked at him and got up to go play with their children.

Shawn sat there for a moment and just watched them. He swear he saw Hunter place a hand on his stomach and rub it.

Shawn smirked that patented smirk of his.

Baby number three will definitely be their charm.

**And there it is folks. Review and let me know what you thought. Thanks again for the support. It's been so much fun.**

**P.S. Thank you HBKStratusfaction for suggesting the name Ivan. I told you guys I got enough name suggestions for future Shawter babies. XD**

**P.P.S., if you guys know of any other Shawn/Hunter (hint the position of their names ^.^) stories PLEASE send them my way and I will love you forever. There aren't enough dominate!Shawn stories out there. Me needs more. So like I said, send them my way and I'll be forever in your debt.**

**Until next time my lovely's.**

**xxxooo Jamie.**


End file.
